Kasumi's Restaurant Revised
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Pushed to the breaking point, by her former clan Kasumi declares herself ronin, strips Hayate and Ayane of their honor and flees Japan. Five years later, Reina Kasumi returns to open her restaurant. Can she learn to forgive Hayate and Ayane?
1. Chapter 1

Kasumi's Restaurant Revised  
A Dead or Alive Fanfiction  
By The Headcrook

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tecmo. This was an idea I had going on in my head for a while now. This is basically a personal redemption fanfic in which Kasumi disowns her family and clan (which stops them from trying to kill her) and makes a new life for herself as the owner of a popular restaurant. Kasumi is slightly OOC, but it serves its purpose. Anyway, enjoy.

Extra: Sorry I haven't been uploading new material. My computer is dead and I lost all of my data and I have to buy a new one, so I'll be uploading onto my friend's comp instead. I also changed Kasumi's name from Sei Kasumi to Reina Kasumi, since it sounds much better, as well as adding on some new material to the stuff already published. The restaurant is now called the Red Geisha instead of the Crescent Moon.

Chapter One: Letting Go

Somewhere in the mountains of Japan, several months after the last tournament…

**_Hayate. I found the runaway. Send the Hajinmon to the old temple ten miles northwest of the village. There is no escape for her this time. Ayane._**

Hayate looked at the small parchment of paper. He had long since dreaded this day ever since the destruction of the DOATEC Tritower. Now, it was going to end.

Kasumi's hideout was an abandoned temple in the mountains, several miles away from the clan's village. Hayate knew of the temple, but overlooked it as a place where Kasumi would take refuge.

In the past year as a runaway, Kasumi had decided to hide in Tokyo. Hiding in plain sight, she managed to graduate form high school (with Ryu's help in tutoring her). However, when Ayane found out that she was in the city, Kasumi left Ryu's curio shop, and fled to the mountains.

'Now, after a year…it's going to be over soon,' Hayate thought as he and the assassination team made they way to the temple.

* * *

At the abandoned temple, Kasumi looked over the fallen form of her half-sister, holding Ayane's katana in her hand.

She had to give her little sister credit for tracking her the way she did. In the ensuing battle, Kasumi had nearly lost, but she ended up using a dirty trick in order to defeat Ayane. By tossing dirt in her eyes and temporarily blinding Ayane, Kasumi knocked her out with a blow to the back of her head with a tree branch. She knew that Hayate and his ninja would be at her location soon after she had sent him the note, signing it in Ayane's name, so she had to work fast.Picking up the unconscious kunoichi and a length of rope, Kasumi walked over to a sturdy tree. Placing Ayane in a vertical position, Kasumi tied her hands behind her back, effectively immobilizing her from attacking her. Once Ayane was taken care of, all Kasumi had to do now was hide and wait.

* * *

Hayate and his team approached the temple. As they stepped into the courtyard, they saw the battered Ayane, tied to a tree. She had regained consciousness, and was attempting to free herself. Unfortunately, Kasumi had tied the rope in a way that it can only be broken by severing them with a blade.

"Ayane!" Hayate shouted. Without waiting for their orders, two of the Hajinmon attempted to free their senior member.

"Get back!" Ayane shouted. "It's a trap!"

At that moment, a deadly volley of shuriken and kunai forced them back, creating a distance of ten feet between them. Once Kasumi appeared by jumping from a nearby tree and landing beside Ayane, the Hajinmon drew their swords. Hayate then made a realization.

"Ayane didn't send the note. You did," he said. He took a step forward. "Kasumi, don't do this. Let Ayane go."

In an instant, the katana was at Ayane's throat. "Don't move," Kasumi deadpanned. "Stay where you are." Hayate stopped in his tracks and backed away.

"Don't worry about me!" Ayane shouted. "Eliminate the runaway!"

Kasumi punched Ayane in the stomach hard, forcing her to lose her lunch. "You shut up!" Turning back to Hayate, she faced him. Ignoring the struggling Ayane, Kasumi knew that she wouldn't be able to free herself from those bonds.

From the look of things on Hayate's end, Kasumi has completely snapped.

"You're not a murderer, Kasumi," Hayate said. "Let Ayane go and we can talk about this like brother and sister."

"Neither are you," Kasumi retorted. "This is why you keep sending your ninja after me." Her voice took on a sad tone. "I left the clan to avenge you for what Raidou did to you and to Mother." Her glare caused Hayate to flinch slightly as the tone in her voice changed from sadness to cold. "You chose the clan over me. You were allowed to return home while I am marked for death. Where is the fairness in that? Tell me."

Hayate was silent; he knew that Kasumi was right.

"**TELL ME!**" Kasumi practically screamed.

Hayate was taken aback by Kasumi's outburst. He knew that one wrong move and that he would be burying two sisters.

"The…the rules of the clan are clear," Hayate said slowly. "You abandoned the clan and since you didn't kill yourself, we have to eliminate you."

"But you forgot one thing, dear brother," Kasumi said with a hint of venom in her voice as she said 'brother.' "You forgot that I am one of the best kunoichi that the clan has ever seen. That is what kept me alive for the past year. I would rather walk the path of a ronin than to see your face again!"

Hayate didn't like where this was going.

In a cold tone, Kasumi announced her intentions for everyone to hear. "I hearby renounce my name, my family and my clan. I disavow any and all relations I have to you, or to Ayane. I am no longer your sister, but a ronin. You and Ayane have lost the right to call me your sister. No brother or half-sister of mine would try and kill me. You have no honor and your presence is beneath me. I have no brother, or a half-sister. The woman you know as Kasumi is no more." She pointed the bladed end of the sword at Hayate. "You...and her...are nothing more than girisezu."

Note: Girisezu means 'without duty,' which basically means that in a manner of speaking, Hayate and Ayane have no honor.

Both Hayate and Ayane looked at Kasumi in total shock. Kasumi? Disowning them and throwing away everything that she was? Even the Hajinmon ninja was flabbergasted at this turn of events. Since Kasumi had basically declared herself dead, there was no need to hunt her down anymore.

Kasumi turned to Ayane and in one slice, severed her bonds. Glaring at her ninja, the younger kunoichi shouted, "What are you doing?! I said eliminate the runaway!"

"They can't," Hayate replied, his voice sounding like he had drunk acid. "Kasumi has thrown away everything, even her name. In effect, Kasumi doesn't exist. Killing her now would be pointless."

Ayane growled internally. She took one look at Kasumi before she charged at her. Kasumi saw her coming and before she could reach her, two of the Hajinmon ninja were there, restraining her.

"**LET ME GO!**" Ayane screamed. "**THAT BITCH DESERVES TO DIE!**"

"Ayane, enough," Hayate ordered, his voice now tired. He looked at Kasumi. Seeing as they won't do anything now, Kasumi turned and walked into the woods. Hayate took a step forward. "Kasumi." When she ignored him, he called out her name. "Kasumi…?" He ran after her and grabbed her wrist, pleading for her to stay. "Kasumi, please. Don't do this. I can fix this. Please..."

Kasumi looked at his hand on her wrist, then glared back at him, her expression saying, 'Take your hand off of me or I will break your neck.' Hayate got the message and released Kasumi, knowing full well that she had killed Raidou and in her state of mind, wouldn't hesitate to kill him as well. He had a look of genuine regret on his face, while Kasumi's angry stare burned into his memory.

"It's too late," Kasumi said in a cold tone. "I have no brother. Kasumi is dead."

She turned and ran into the woods, not once looking back. Shoulders slumped, Hayate turned and walked back to Ayane and the other ninja. At the moment, his half-sister was getting her injuries tended to by one of the medics. Hayate stopped when he saw something on the ground.

Kasumi's tanto.

He crouched down and picked it up. The blade was still in its scabbard, still in pristine condition. Now the weapon served as a last link to his former sister. He felt a single tear run down his face as he tightened his hand around the tanto's sheath.

'Kasumi...what have I done?' Hayate thought as he cried silently. His anguished scream to the skies above was then heard through the forests of Japan.

"**WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**"

Kasumi heard Hayate's scream, but didn't stop running. She was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Return

Five years later...

The young woman looked out her window. Nothing but ocean. Gone forever was the meek kunoichi what was Kasumi. What was in her place was an exotic woman of twenty-two. Her hair, once the color of ginger, had she had dyed to a natural shiny dark brown, and was cut short, ending at her neckline, and has been short for the past five years.

She was dressed in a black sleeveless T-shirt, a jacket with a hood, a pair of matching black shorts that showed off her legs and a pair of black hiking boots that stopped at her knees. She had gotten taller, standing at five-feet-eight, having sprouted several inches. Whenever she wore heels or certain boots (save for the ones she have on) she would stand nearly six feet.

She was no longer Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshin clan. That life was over. In her place was Reina Kasumi, a young woman from Osaka attending university in America. Kasumi's back-story was a simple one: she grew up in the Kyushu regions of Japan. Her family had died when she was a child and she was raised in a group home with other displaced and orphaned children. When she turned seventeen, she decided to travel the world and attend college overseas.

Even though she abandoned her primary fighting style of Tenshinmon-ryu Ninjitsu (she did, however, kept in practice), she still retained the quick reflexes and skills of a ninja. In the five years she spent in America, she learned several fighting styles to replace her old style. The first she learned was two styles of Kempo: Shorinji and Nippon Kempo. Kasumi learned both styles from a female chef who worked at the Japanese restaurant where Kasumi worked as a waitress part-time. By the end of the first year, she had gained Shihan status in both styles.

The second style she learned was Aikido. Kasumi enjoyed training in Aikido and by the end of her second year; she was a 2nd dan in the art. The last fighting style she learned to round out her hand-to-hand techniques was a variant of the swordfighting style known as Yagyu Shinkage-ryu. Her former master in Kempo was friends with a master kendoka and offered to teach Kasumi. Kasumi rapidly moved through the ranks and by the end of her fourth year, she reached Shihan level.

Through Ryu's connections, he managed to get Kasumi enrolled in a college in Honolulu. After debating on what she wanted to major in, Kasumi decided on a double-major in Business and Culinary Arts, given her natural talents at cooking. With Ryu helping her pay for her tuition, Kasumi graduated in three years,

given her study habits and her hard work. She also drilled herself in improving her Korean and Chinese, until she was able to speak those languages comfortably, although with a Japanese accent. English was not a problem, since Ryu had drilled her in the language until she could speak like an American, or with an accent.

Seated next to Kasumi, was Lisa. The part-time wrestler and stockbroker looked at her friend after typing into her laptop. "A penny for your thoughts?" she asked in English.

Kasumi looked at the former DOATEC scientist. "No. I'm just anxious in returning home," she replied. Even her voice has changed from a meek teenager to a confident, yet somewhat vulnerable woman.

In the five years she spent in Hawaii, Kasumi had announced her intentions to open a restaurant in Tokyo to both Ryu and Lisa, the latter having been appointed as Kasumi's financial adviser. Lisa had done her job well, using her financial savvy to invest in several stocks in Kasumi's name, giving her the necessary funds needed for her restaurant, not to mention a nice sizable amount of cash (both American Dollar and Japanese Yen) for Kasumi to live off from.

Aside from being a top-notch chef and rising businesswoman, Kasumi also made a name for herself in the martial arts tournaments, having competed in America and the Far East, earning the nickname, 'The Japanese Amazon,' not to mention several rivals as well as respect from the other fighters. With the exception of Ryu, and several others no one recognized her as the person she once was. Not even Hayate or Ayane.

"You're thinking about your family, aren't you?" Lisa asked.

Kasumi frowned. "I haven't thought of them for five years, Lisa. Why should I now?"

"You did see them at that tournament in Kyoto, remember?"

Lisa was right about that. She was in Kasumi's corner when she competed in a full-contact martial arts tournament about one year ago. Hayate and Ayane were there was well, the former in Ayane's corner. Ayane was forced to drop out of the tournament due to a sprained ankle, giving Kasumi a clear path to the finals. When the referee announced her (by her last name first then her personal name, as per to Asian custom) as 'Kasumi Reina,' Hayate and Ayane gave her the once-over, but given her drastic change in appearance and fighting style, they didn't recognize her. They watched as Kasumi took down the former champion in less than five minutes.

After the tournament, Hayate and Ayane confronted Lisa and Kasumi. Kasumi kept her composure, since she didn't want to deal with her estranged family. From what Ryu had told her, Hayate had been wearing black since that fateful day Kasumi had disowned her family and clan and shed her name.

When Kasumi asked about why Hayate was wearing black, he simply replied, "It's my fault. My sister is lost to me and my family."

Even Ayane felt remorse for blindly following the clan's doctrines. She had began to reflect on how she had treated Kasumi during their childhood once she found out about her 'cursed' birth. Needless to say, afterwards, she treated her like crap when all Kasumi wanted to do was help and be a responsible older half-sister.

Kasumi felt no remorse over her actions. Hayate made his choice and he has to live with it. Only a select few knew the circumstances of Kasumi's actions, and most of their anger was directed at Hayate and Ayane for their actions the first year of her self-imposed exile. Even Hitomi took a while to forgive Hayate for what he had done.

"I'll bet you can't wait to see Ryu again," Lisa said, snapping Kasumi out of her thoughts.

Kasumi blushed at what Lisa was implying. Both her and Ryu had been dating for four years, sending letters and e-mails back and forth to one another. Whenever they could actually see one another they spent those moments as if they were their last. In fact, one time, when Kasumi and Lisa were sharing an apartment together, Lisa would have to bury her head underneath the pillows to drown out the obvious sounds of Ryu and Kasumi having sex in her bedroom. Who knew that the proper Kasumi was quite a screamer?

Kasumi smiled sheepishly. "About that...sorry about the noise."

Lisa waved Kasumi off. "Don't worry. You know I like to mess with you. Anyway, I'm glad to see that you're happy with Ryu. You've been through so much the past couple of years with being a runaway and the death sentence, you deserve it."

"Is everything ready once I arrive?" Kasumi asked.

Lisa nodded. "Everything is on schedule. I even amaze myself."

Kasumi nodded. "If the grand opening goes well, then you can expect a bonus."

Lisa grinned. Life was good.

* * *

Tokyo International Airport, the following morning...

Following a trip through customs, Lisa and Reina Kasumi headed for the baggage claim. Ryu Hayabusa would be waiting for the both of them. After Lisa grabbed her suitcase and Kasumi retrieved her sportsbag, they saw Ryu Hayabusa approach.

He was older now, more wiser than his twenty-seven years. Aside from the curio shop, Ryu, like Kasumi, had taken several college courses and gained his doctorate in archaeology, and was working part-time as a university lecturer. The superninja continued to operate his curio shop, but at the same time, he was assisting his father with the rebuilding the Hayabusa clan. Fortunately there were survivors of the carnage and they were willing to help bring back the greatness of the clan under Ryu and Joe's leadership.

Kasumi dropped her bags and ran over to Ryu, who easily caught her and lifted her in the air before bringing her back down in a long embrace which was followed by a long kiss.

Lisa rolled her eyes at the couple. After she cleared her throat, Kasumi and Ryu separated. "Welcome home," he said.

Kasumi smiled back at Ryu. "It's great to be home," she said.

The pair and Lisa then left the airport.

About 30 minutes later...

Kasumi had sent out invitations to several of her friends and close acquaintances from the past DOA tournaments to the grand opening, as well as several Japanese businessmen and officials. Deciding not to just make the restaurant strictly a Japanese restaurant, the restaurant would also specialize in Chinese and Korean cuisine, as well as Japanese dishes.

The trio were at Ryu's flat, located above his curio shop. Lisa was fast asleep on the couch while Ryu and Kasumi were in the kitchen, drinking tea. With Lisa out like a light, Kasumi and Ryu got a chance to talk about themselves.

"So the grand opening of your restaurant is in three days?" Ryu asked.

Kasumi nodded. "Yeah. I'm so excited."

"Have you figured out what you're going to call it?"

"I was thinking about The Red Geisha, to be honest," Kasumi replied. "All the good names are taken anyway. Got a nice ring to it." After a moment, Kasumi asked the question she was dreading. "How are the others?"

"Hayate still leads the clan," Ryu said. "He is still wearing black, because of what had happened. Ayane has changed the most. After you left, she searched for you all over Japan. When she couldn't find you, she almost snapped, but I managed to help her through her depression. She just graduated from Tokyo University, majoring in Education and Eastern History. When she is not leading the Hajinmon, she works as a high school teacher. She has an apartment over in Chiyoda."

Kasumi blinked. "Ayane? A high school teacher? That's shocking. And my parents?" 

"Shiden is still a tough nut to crack. Ayame is relieved that you managed to escape the death sentence. She was shocked as to what you did to Hayate and Ayane. She said that your little declaration messed Hayate up real bad. Kasumi, don't you think it's time to forgive your family?"

Kasumi leaned up against the counter. "I had five long years to think about this, Ryu. No matter how much I think about it, it still angers me," she replied, her mood somber. "But what's done is done. I got a good life now."

"You still keep in practice with your ninjitsu?"

"Of course. Because of those skills I managed to stay one step ahead of Hayate and the Hajinmon. But I don't use the Tenshinmon style as much as I used to."

"What do you use then?" Ryu asked.

"I learned four styles in five years," Kasumi replied. "I trained in Nippon and Shorinji Kempo, Akido and Japanese swordfighting. The Kempo I learned from my mentor. She is a chef and when I told her that I was opening the restaurant in Japan and that I needed a head chef, she agreed to help. Her friend was a master kendoka and trained me in the Yagyu Shadow style. I took an interest in Akido from a friend of mine. Her sensei taught me."

"Impressive."

"Should be. You know I won several championships because of the training. And with Lisa as my personal accountant, I managed to come up with the funds to open and operate the restaurant."

The two continued to chat with each other over what had happened with their personal lives for the past five years. Ryu's shop was one of the most popular places to shop and given Ryu's knack for archeology, the shop was packed with antiques and artifacts.

The jet lag then caught up with Kasumi. Excusing herself to Ryu's room, she stretched out on the bed was soon fast asleep. Ryu decided to leave the sleeping girls alone and went down to manage the shop.

The next few weeks will be interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Plans

Chiyoda District, Tokyo several days later.

A cozy-looking maison. Hitomi stood outside the door, which was emblazoned with the number 3. In one hand, was the flyer for Kasumi's restaurant as she weighed the pros and cons of inviting the person who lived behind that door to the restaurant.

Following the Dead or Alive tournament which concluded with the destruction of the DOATEC Tritower, Hitomi had went to Japan to attend university at her Japanese mother's request. Hitomi had her concerns about attending university far from her home, but in the end, it was a wise decision.

Hitomi's father had connections with one of the Karate instructors who ran the karate club at the university and using those connections, gotten Hitomi a full karate scholarship. Graduating at the top of her class with a degree in Physical Education, Hitomi decided not to return to Germany and to open her own dojo in Japan.

At the age of twenty-three, Hitomi has one of the more popular karate dojos in the city. With several karate championships under her belt, Hitomi had transformed from a novice fighter to a seasoned veteran.

After a long moment, the Eurasian katateka made her decision and knocked on the door. After a moment, she knocked again. The door then opened and Ayane stood in the doorway. The Hajinmon ninja was dressed in a tanktop with the word **ROCKWELL** emblazoned on the front and her favorite pair of track pants. Her bandanna was wrapped around her head.

"Morning, Ayane," Hitomi greeted.

Ayane responded with a nod. "Hitomi." She then stepped to the side, allowing Hitomi to enter.

Hitomi looked around the maison. Ayane's apartment consisted of four rooms: the living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. For Ayane, the place was small and effective. Out of all of the three siblings, Ayane had changed most of all. She was the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan's Hajinmon sect, but she also taught Eastern History at the local high school. In the living room, which consisted of a TV/DVD combination, a stack of movies, her sofa and table, which had her laptop and a stack of papers on it.

Following the incident with Kasumi, Ayane had searched all over Japan for her. When it was revealed to her that Kasumi had left Japan for whereabouts unknown, Ayane had suffered a mental breakdown. Fortunately, Ryu was there to help her recover.

While she was working at his curio shop, Ayane had opened up to Ryu about her relationship with Kasumi. It was during this time that Ryu suggested to Ayane that she should attend university. When Hayate supported Ryu's suggestion, Ayane conceded and entered Tokyo University. Having developed a knack for History and teaching, Ayane pursued a double degree in Education and History.

Despite being a teacher, Ayane still kept up with her ninja training. When she told Hayate that she wanted to work as a teacher, he reached a compromise. Ayane had appointed her second-in-command to train the Hajinmon while she was away in the city. When summer came, Ayane returned to the village and continued their training.

Like Kasumi, Ayane's appearance had changed. She was no longer a teenager, but a woman of twenty-two. Her face showed a degree of maturity, but the fire was still in her eyes. Her lavender hair was still cut short in her usual style. She had also gotten taller as well, standing at five-feet-five.

"So what brings you here, Hitomi?" Ayane asked as she resumed her stretching.

Hitomi showed her the flyer. "I was wondering if you and Ein would like to come with me to the opening night of this new restaurant," she said, addressing her half-brother by his alias.

Ayane looked at the flier. "Red Geisha Restaurant. Reina Kasumi is the owner?"

"You heard of her?" Hitomi asked. Hitomi, along with a chosen few, knew of Reina Kasumi's real identity.

Ayane nodded. "I've seen her fight. The fighters call her the Japanese Amazon. From what I've heard, she is unbeaten…so far. Didn't know that she was opening a restaurant here."

"I think that Ein and Makie would like to come," Hitomi suggested. "Ein needs to get out of the village and the fresh air would do Makie good."

"For once, I agree with you," Ayane replied. Even she realized that Hayate needed some time off from running the clan.

Makie, Hayate's wife, was also the senior karate instructor at Hitomi's dojo. Originally from Okinawa, she had met Hayate through Hitomi and after a five-month romance, married Hayate and was currently pregnant with Hayate's child. Hitomi had placed her on maternity leave until she had the child and was fit enough to resume her job at the karate dojo.

Ayane picked up her cellphone. Hitomi noticed that the color of her phone matched her hair color, as did her laptop. "Let me ask Hayate and see if he would like to come," she suggested.

* * *

The Mugen Tenshin clan had several legitimate businesses all over Japan. One of which, was an import/export company called Tengen Imports, whose specialty was importing fruit from North and South America. At that moment, Hayate, who was on an inspection tour of the company. Half of the employees were from the Mugen Tenshin clan's two sects, while the others were normal people.

As always, since Kasumi had left, Hayate's attire was black. In this case, he was dressed in a three-piece black suit. He wore no necktie and the top button was undone. His pregnant wife was at the moment seated in a chair. Hayate knew that sometime in the next two months, he would be a father. Fortunately, his parents were helpful in preparing him for his impending fatherhood.

But every once in a while, he would think of Kasumi. The tanto that she had left that day was on its rack. Both Makie and Ayane would catch him looking at it with a sad look in his eyes. Makie had gotten the story from Ayane, about Kasumi and the events which led her to why Hayate was wearing black most of the time.

Even though he had confidence in leading the clan, Hayate felt the personal conflict in his heart. Both he and Ayane were blinded by the clan's doctrines to consider Kasumi's feelings, until it was too late. His personal honor in ruins, he searched for Kasumi, but to no avail.

The cellphone ringing in his pocket broke his chain of thought. Picking it up from his pocket, he saw that it was Ayane calling.

Hayate flipped it open and answered. "What is it Ayane?"

"Your little karateka friend has invited all of us to dinner tonight," Ayane replied from the other end.

Hayate's relationship with Hitomi had been strained in the first year following the Tritower fiasco. Once Hitomi found out about why Kasumi was running and her family trying to hunt her down, she was all but furious at Hayate. When Hayate found out that Hitomi was attending university in Japan, he visited her, only to be greeted with a hard punch across the face, followed by several choice curse words in English, German and Japanese.

Wisely, Hayate decided to give Hitomi time to cool down. The next time he spoke to her, he made amends with Hitomi and used his authority as clan leader to reverse Kasumi's death sentence and grant her a full pardon.

"Where at?" Hayate asked.

"The Red Geisha," Ayane replied. "Apparently, Reina Kasumi is opening a restaurant here in Tokyo."

Hayate blinked. "Reina Kasumi is opening a restaurant here?"

"That caught me off guard too," Ayane replied. "The restaurant, from what the flyer says, specializes in not only Japanese food, but also Korean and Chinese food as well."

Hayate knew that his wife had a passion for Korean food and knew that Makie would not let him hear the end of it should he refuse Hitomi's invitation. Especially when it came down to Korean food.

Taking one look at his wife, Hayate made his decision. "Tell Hitomi that we'll both be there. I think 8:00 tonight will be good enough," he said before hanging up.

* * *

Back at Ayane's maison, Ayane placed the phone on the table. "Hayate and Makie will be there," she said. "Is 8:00 okay with you?"

Hitomi nodded. "Perfect."

* * *

The interior of the Red Geisha was bustling with activity. With only three hours until the grand opening, the waitresses and chefs were hard at work. The restaurant was a converted two-story warehouse, with the second floor consisting of one massive balcony which overlooked the bottom floor. A set of stairs led to a small platform, which then split off into two sets of stairs to either side of the balcony (like how the stairs in the Spencer Mansion were done).

While the balconies on either side of the stairs were open, supported by massive stone pillars the balcony on the far end was separated into several private dining areas. Kasumi's office/living quarters overlooked the area above the stairs, concealed in a row of tinted windows.

Kasumi's apartment and her office was separated by a row of shoji doors. Kasumi's living space was large, consisting of five rooms: the living room, kitchenette, bedroom, bathroom and workout room. At the moment, Kasumi had exited the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe, her hair done up in a towel. One advantage about her apartment is that she had a nice view of the restaurant, so she could not miss anything. Kasumi sat down in a chair and looked over her clothes for the evening. Kasumi disliked evening dresses, and decided to wear something more practical.

Lisa would have disapproved, but Kasumi didn't pay her no mind. This was her night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Opening Night

Opening night at the Red Geisha.

From her office, Kasumi watched as the grand opening was kicked into high gear. Reina Kasumi disliked evening dresses, and decided to wear something more pratical: a tight-fitting black vest which left an inch of bare skin exposed, black slacks and black boots stopping below her knees. Her dark hair was as always, cut short, as it has been for the past five years. A black choker was around her throat. At the moment, she was looking through the windows down at the restaurant.

The place was packed. She even ended up opening the private dining rooms to accomondate the mass of people that were coming and enjoying themselves. Several of Tokyo's elite were present, from several members of the city government to the govenor of Tokyo. A group of salarymen and business executives have taken over the bar and several tables surrounding it, while the elected officials were on the second balcony.

Lisa was there beside her. Unlike Kasumi, she was dressed in a slinky evening gown. She looked down at the restaurant. "A good begining," Lisa said. "Look who's here." 

Kasumi looked down at the restaurant. Seated in the midst of several salarymen and businessmen, was Kokoro. Now the owner of her own successful okiya with her half-sister backing her up, Kokoro was one of the most celebrated geishas in all of Japan. Speaking of Kokoro's half-sister, Helena Douglas was seated with Zack and Nikki. The former opera star-turned-DOATEC Chief Executive was chatting with her two partners over Chinese food.

Following the Tritower fiasco, Helena had started to rebuild DOATEC in the image that her father wanted it to be. The Mugen Tenshin clan watched DOATEC with close scrutiny for a while. Then they left her and the company alone. During that time, Helena had connected with her Eurasian half-sister. Brad Wong, Jann Lee and Leifang - the trio co-owning a martial arts studio in Hong Kong - each shared a table, Brad savoring a gourd of sweet Okinawan sake while Jann and Leifang argued over some trivial matter.

Even Tina Armstrong was present. Having suffered a career-ending injury which all but ended her professional wrestling career, Tina fell back on her acting, modeling and music. In the five years since Kasumi's self-imposed exile, she had reached superstar status. Her father, Bass has retired and was operating a wrestling school in their hometown of Austin, Texas. Right now, Tina was enjoying the Korean barbecue, and was on her second helping.

Kasumi's expression darkened as she saw Hitomi lead her estranged siblings and a pregnant woman she had never seen before to a table. Lisa caught her expression. "What is it?" Lisa asked.

Kasumi pointed to Hitomi and the two ninjas. "What are they doing here?" she demanded. "And who's the woman with them?"

"Looks like Hitomi invited them," Lisa replied. "The woman with them is Makie Tazikawa. She is the assistant karate instructor at Hitomi's dojo. She is also Hayate's wife."

One thing that Kasumi can rely Lisa on is that she was an expert in getting information. Using her connections, Lisa had kept tabs on the Mugen Tenshin clan's two leaders. Kasumi knew everything about Hayate and Ayane from both Lisa and Ryu, but seeing Hayate with a wife who was obviously pregnant was something she didn't expect.

Lisa placed one hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "Come on. It's time."

Kasumi nodded and the two women left the office.

* * *

Following a waitress taking their orders, Hitomi had left Hayate and the two women to chat with Leifang. At the same time, Ryu Hayabusa showed up. As with the others, he was dressed in formal attire: a simple gray suit with a white shirt. As with Hayate, Ryu wore no necktie. His hair was done up in his usual ponytail. Hayate greeted his longtime friend warmly with a brotherly handshake.

"I see that that Makie has let you out of the house," Ryu said mildly as he and Hayate sat down. He turned to Ayane. "How's the Hajinmon's resident schoolteacher doing? Everything okay?"

Ayane nodded. "I like it. Working as a teacher is real interesting."

Aside from leading the Hajinmon sect, Ayane also was a high school teacher at West Chiyoda High School. Before Ayane's arrival, West Chiyoda was a battlefield, with warring teenage biker gangs who had more control over the school than the teachers. The principal, a close friend of Ayane's late mentor Genra, was happy for the aid.

When the gangs targeted Ayane, she fought back with extreme prejudice. When the gangs joined forces and attempted to attack Ayane en masse, Ayane pulled her trump card and summoned the Hajinmon sect, armed to the teeth. Under orders from Ayane not to kill, the Hajinmon had beaten the gangs within an inch of their lives. The gangs then went on to transfer to other schools. The exploit has made Ayane a well-respected member of the faculty from both teacher and student alike.

Before Ryu could say anything else, applause broken out. When the ninjas and Makie turned to why the people were clapping, they saw Reina Kasumi, with Lisa following close behind, emerging from the kitchen. Kasumi walked over to the stairs and stood on the top step. "Thank you. Thank you," Kasumi replied, raising her hands, calling for silence.

When the audience had quieted down, Kasumi began to speak. Having praticed speaking in a Kansai accent for several years, Kasumi managed to fool the majority of the gathered guests. "Thank you all for coming. When I was a young girl, growing up in Osaka, I had dreamed of owning my own restaurant. Now, that dream is a reality, and all of you are here to celebrate with me. I thank all of you for coming. So please, enjoy yourselves and once again, welcome to the Red Geisha."

The audience applauded as Kasumi stepped down the stairs to mingle with the guests.

For most of the night, Kasumi was introduced to Tokyo's elite. Even the Govenor of Tokyo and his wife had made an appearance and had praised Kasumi for the excellent food and service. Of course, Ryu Hayabusa and Reina Kasumi had traded glances for most of the night without Hayate and Ayane noticing.

Then Kasumi was heading over in his direction, with Lisa following close behind. Almost immediately, with the exception of Makie, the three ninjas rose to their feet as Lisa conducted the introductions.

"Reina, this is Dr. Hayabusa Ryu. He runs a curio shop in the city, and he is a visiting professor of archelogy at Tokyo University," Lisa said as the trio bowed slightly. "You remember Ein Hayate and Ein Ayane. The pregnant woman is Hayate's wife, Ein Makie. Dr. Hayabusa, Mr. and Mrs. Ein and Miss Ein, may I introduce to you Kasumi Reina."

Kasumi nodded. "I remember. From Kyoto. So...what do you think of my restaurant?"

"The place is amazing," Hayate replied. He gestured to his wife, who was enjoying a bowl of extra hot Kimchi stew. "As you can see, my wife has a taste for Korean food."

"That I can see," Kasumi replied.

As Hayate and Kasumi made small conversation, Ayane looked at Kasumi closely. 'She reminds me of Kasumi, but she's not her,' Ayane thought. 'There are too many differences.' Ayane saw that Reina was taller than Kasumi. Second, Kasumi spoke with a polite, meek Tokyo-ben accent. Reina Kasumi spoke with a smooth, mature Kansai-ben accent, backing up her claim that she was from that region. And from what she saw in the arena, Reina Kasumi was indeed fast, but she was a practicioner of Kempo and Akido, not Ninjitsu. Kasumi would shy away from combat, but Reina welcomed it, her styles being both patient, yet aggressive.

In the meantime, Kasumi was chatting with Ryu. Ayane noticed that the pair was flirting with each other with a subtle flair. She was slghtly jealous of the scene, but she loved Ryu as a brother, not as a romantic interest. Besides, she had her hands full in refusing the advances of several of the high school teachers at her job.

Several hours into the night, the grand opening was still going on strong. It was almost midnight and eventhough the people were coming in less, it still didn't stop everyone from having a good time. Kokoro even entertained the gathered patrons with a little dance on the stairs, which ended in a rousing applause.

The festive mood, however was crashed when several men entered the restaurant and one of them started to harass one of the waitresses. Kasumi turned her head to the commotion, and saw one of the recently hired girls being hindered by the man, who for all intents and purposes, was the leader. Her eyes narrowed as the man grabbed the girl by the arm, causing her to wince from the pain.

"You little bitch!" the man was screaming. "Your ass is mine! You don't dump me! I own your ass!"

If he was paying attention, he was a dead man. Threatening your ex-girlfriend in a restaurant in which several of the customers were highly-trained martial artists was a real good way of getting sent to the morgue. Before anyone coumd move in, Kasumi was there, intervening. She had caught the man's hand as it attempted to slap the girl.

"I can't let you do that," Kasumi said.

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded. "Do you know who the fuck I am?!"

"Kasumi Reina is my name," Kasumi stated, "and this is my restaurant. And I don't give a damn who you are. Leave now, or else."

The man yanked his hand free and released his hold on the girl. He took a full-powered swing at Kasumi, who simply ducked under the blow and punched the guy in the stomach, causing him to double over. Kasumi reached into her pockets and pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves. As she slipped them on, she glanced at Lisa and addressed her in English. "This is going to get ugly. Get the police over here."

Lisa nodded and rushed off to the office.

Meanwhile, the man was still in shock over the fact that the girl who had dropped him was very powerful. He turned to his henchmen. "What are you idiots waiting for?!" he demanded. "Get her!"

Kasumi's hands balled into fists. "Your funeral if you do," she threatened as she sent the man's ex away.

That didn't stop them as the biker gang attacked enmasse. As everyone watched, the saw that despite their numbers, they were completely outclassed as they fought Reina Kasumi. Eventhough she no longer used her famly's style of Ninjitsu, Kasumi still retained the speed and quickness of the style. She had also gained serious power and endurance, something she never had as a ninja. Kasumi was thankful that the resturant was completely insured as she took on the biker gang.

One guy attempted to punch her face. Kasumi countered by grabbing the guy's arm and taking him down in a vicious Akido throw, flipping him to the ground. A spinning roundhouse took out two more, sending them crashing through an empty table. Kasumi hopped onto a second empty table when three guys tried to rush her, the somersaulted off the table and behind the trio. The former kunoichi laid out the thug in the middle with a power punch and the second guy with a series of punches to the face and stomach.

Thug number three had his hands on a chair. He was shocked as Kasumi absorbed the blow, the chair breaking apart as it impacted her back. Kasumi winced from the pain but took the other guy out with a throw that sent him out the front door. 'Damn that hurt,' Kasumi thought. 'That's going to be black and blue tomorrow.'

Kasumi grabbed a empty drink tray and used it to block an incoming punch from another hoodlum, then swung the impromptu weapon at the guy's head. The unmistakable sound of steel meeting a human skull was heard as the guy crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Hayate watched with a martial artist's eye as Reina Kasumi dismantled the gang. 'No wasted movement. Just skill with a hint of aggression.'

Ayane was thinking along the same lines. 'I would love to get her in a match. Too bad I sprained my ankle back in Kyoto.' She then winced as she saw Kasumi snap a guy's arm at the elbow.

Within minutes, Kasumi was surrounded with the mangled bodies of the biker gang. As she turned around, she heard the sound of a sword being drawn. When she turned around, she saw the leader, now recovered, holding a steel katana in his hand.

"Yeah..." the man sneered. "You want a piece of this?" he taunted.

"Miss Kasumi, watch out!" the man's ex warned her boss. "He is a black belt in Kendo!"

At that moment, Lisa stuck her head through an open window in Kasumi's office. "Hey, Reina! Catch!"

Kasumi somersaulted out of the man's range when he tried to attack her and caught the object that Lisa had tossed at her. It was a sword. From their posistions, the three ninjas saw that it was a Muramasa. As Kasumi drew the sword out of its scabbard and tossed it to one of her waitresses, Ryu, Hayate and Ayane felt the power radiating from it, as if recognized Kasumi as its master.

As the man circled Kasumi, the former nukenin went into a relaxed stance. She deflected the first strike from the man. He then came at her again. Kasumi's blade easily sliced through two inches of the man's blade, sending it flying into one of the support pillars.

Kasumi then shifted into a fighting stance. Ryu and Hayate both saw that she knew the Yagyu New Shadow style. Then she attacked. Hayate was impressed with her speed and skill with the blade. 'She would have made an excellent ninja,' he thought.

Little did he know that Reina Kasumi was indeed his missing sister. However, Kasumi's deception was well-played out. By this time, Kasumi had skilfully hacked off the man's blade, piece by piece, until he was left with only the handle and guard in his hand, and he was currently staring down the business end of her sword, the blade one inch from his nose.

Kasumi grinned evilly. "Looks like I win. Give up?"

"You BITCH!" the man screamed as he lunged towards her.

Kasumi sidestepped the blow and tripped one of the man's feet, causing him to bend backwards slightly. The last thing he saw before being sent off to night-night land was Kasumi's elbow on a collision course to his face.

Everyone winced at the sound of elbow meeting face. It was finally over. The threat had been stopped. In a show of skill, she casually tossed the sword into the air, snatched the scabbard out of the girl's hands, and held it out, just as the sword came back down, sliding neatly into the scabbard.

Ayane's eyes narrowed slightly. She had seen that trick before. Joe Hayabusa occasiionally did that move. She shook that thought out of her head as a mere coincidence.

But in the back of her mind, there was no such thing as mere conincidence.

* * *

After dealing with the police and closing down for the night and sending everyone home, Kasumi departed for her living quarters. Following a shower, she stepped out of the bathroom, only to find that she wasn't alone in her apartment. Her keen ninjitsu training kicked in, trying to figure out who was inside until she recognized the person.

"Intresting sword you have," Ryu said.

He was inside her office, inspecting the sword with a skilled eye as Kasumi, in a bathrobe, watched.

"Where'd you get it?" he asked.

"It was a gift from an old man," Kasumi replied.

"Old man?" Ryu looked up. "You mean Old Man Murumasa himself?"

"You know him?"

Ryu nodded. "I met him back in Tairon." He then notice Kasumi wince slightly. "Are you okay?"

Kasumi nodded. "Bastard broke a chair against my back."

"Got any salve?"

When Kasumi nodded, Ryu sheathed the sword and placed it back onto the rack and allowed Kasumi to lead him into her living quarters. Kasumi picked up the salve and took off her robe. Wearing nothing but underwear, she layed facedown on the bed. Ryu saw the nasty-looking bruises on her back and started to apply the salve.

Within minutes he was finished, but he saw that Kasumi was already asleep. Smiling to himself, he drew the covers over her in a form of modesty and walked over to the window. Since Reina Kasumi didn't have no air conditioning, she had the window open until she could get some installed. Normally, he would teleport out of her home, but then Kasumi would have to deal with the maple leaves afterward.

So he opted to jump out the window, then kick jump unto the roof, where he then used his teleport to return home.

In Ayane's apartment, Ayane was preparing for bed as she thought of Reina Kasumi. 'She has a good head on her shoulders,' the lilac-hared woman thought. 'And her restaurant is not bad either...but that move she did...Joe did the same thing when we visisted the Hayabusa village that summer. She could have some ninjitsu training.'

In the coming weeks, Ayane would look into it further.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Making Amends

A month has passed and Reina Kasumi's Red Geisha Restaurant was one of the top restaurants in the city. Both the people and restaurant critics praised the food and service as both being excellent. It was the ideal place to meet for salarymen, businessmen and the corporate officials in general and a popular eatery for the high school and college students.

Even the local Yakuza chieftains praised Kasumi for the service (several of of them were present during the grand opening) and given her martial arts skills, has decided to give her a wide berth, since trying to exort money from her and given her connections with DOATEC and Ryu Hayabusa (even the Japanese Mafia knows about the exploits of the college professor/superninja), would end up disastrous for the parties involved.

The money was rolling in, keeping Lisa occupied as the restaurant's accountant/manager. Being the businesswoman, Kasumi decided to open up a delivery service for the restaurant, which made plenty of the loyal customers happy. By bicycle, car and even motorcycle (Kasumi herself took part in some of the deliveries), Kasumi's restaurant was the place to be.

* * *

One day, Kasumi relaxed inside the cafe, watching the patrons enjoy the lunch rush. Even someone like Reina Kasumi deserved a day off from her life as a businesswoman/martial artist. The former nukenin was seated at a corner table, dressed in a haltertop and cargo pants, reading a novel. A cup of tea was on the table, as well as a plate of her favorite dessert, Strawberry Millefeuille, partially eaten.

Kasumi was going to visit Hitomi at her dojo for her sparring session. Kokoro was busy with her okiya, but promised to stop by the following day, since having one of the most celebrated geishas dining at your restaurant was good for business. Finishing off her snack, Kasumi exited the restaurant and after gunning her bike, was on her way to Hitomi's dojo.

* * *

About 30 minutes later...

Kasumi exited the changing room. For a martial artist, her fighting uniform had also changed. Instead of her blue shinobi combat dress (which was a dead giveaway), Kasumi wore a black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of gray karate dogi pants. Her black belt was tied around her waist and her hair was tied back. On the back of the shirt was the phrase 'Made in Heaven,' complete with the design of an angel holding a bomb in one hand. The shirt was one of her favorites, something she had picked up while back in Hawaii.

Upon entering the main training hall, she saw something she wasn't expecting to see. She saw Hitomi talking to Hayate. Before she could turn and walk back to the changing room, Hayate and Hitomi saw her. "This is a surprize," Hayate said bowing slightly. "How nice to see you again, Miss Kasumi."

Kasumi responded with a nod, falling back into her character. "Mr. Ein."

"So what brings you to Hitomi's dojo?" Hayate asked, curious.

Kasumu pointed to Hitomi. "She is a friendly rival of mine. We met back in a karate tournament several months ago back in Osaka. I came by for our usual sparring session."

"In that case," Hayate replied, "I would like to fight you in Hitomi's place instead."

"You know Karate?"

Hayate nodded. "I was trained by her father. What do you say?"

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. I accept your challenge."

* * *

Minutes later, Hayate stood before Kasumi. Dressed in his own black karate gi, he watched as Reina Kasumi stretched. "Ready?" he asked.

Kasumi nodded as she assumed a loose fighting stance. "Ready."

Hitomi watched from the sidelines, worried as to how this battle was going to end out. Hayate went into his Karate stance. After Hitomi gave the signal to begin, Hayate attacked first with a straight punch to the face, only to see Kasumi dodge the blow. Hayate followed up with several more attacks, only to have Kasumi calmly dodge and parry the blows. He was most certainly surprized when Kasumi punched him in the gut, followed up by an elbow to the same area, making him stagger back.

Hayate went in for a roundhouse kick, only to have his foot swept out from under him. The clan leader rolled out of the way in order to avoid Kasumi's foot as she came down in a split, her foot landing where his head was at moments earlier. Kasumi was back on her feet, as was Hayate, the former closing in.

Hayate blocked several punches to the face and responded in kind, only to see Kasumi bob and weave through the attacks like a Western boxer. Hayate threw another punch, only to have Kasumi grab his wrist and flip him on his back.

Hayate got back to his feet, only to see Kasumi shift stances. He had only realized that she was using her combined Kempo techniques. Now she had switched over to Akido. Remembering that Reina Kasumi was very dangerous when using that style, Hayate was on his guard. 'Time to get serious,' he thought as he went into his Tenshinmon stance.

Little did he know that Kasumi recognized the stance. 'Tenshinmon Ninjitsu. Let's see if he's improved.'

Hayate attacked. Kasumi went on the defensive as she calmly swatted Hayate's attacks to the side. Knowing that he ususally left his fight side open, Kasumi took advantage of that small fact. Only this time, she was shocked as Hayate dodged the blow and hopped back in order to avoid a blow to the head from the ninja.

'Okay, so he's learned some new tricks,' Kasumi thought. 'Good.' She then spoke to Hayate. "That's not Karate," she said.

Hayate grinned. "Didn't Lisa tell you? I'm also a ninja." With that said, Hayate attacked again, only to have Kasumi somersault over him. When Hayate spun around, Kasumi was already in the air. Hayate felt Kasumi's feet crash into his chest, sending him to the ground. Three seconds later, Kasumi was on top of Hayate, fist raised in a killing blow.

She brought her fist down...and stopped one inch from caving his nose into his brain. "Do you yield?" Kasumi asked.

Hayate looked at her, then at her fist. He nodded. "I yield."

Kasumi got off of him and Hayate rose to his feet. After bowing to each other, Hayate commented, "You're very good."

"Thank you," Kasumi replied. "So are you, Ein-san."

"Call me Hayate," Hayate insisted. "I'm always looking for new talent for the clan. Why not join up?"

Kasumi stiffened slightly. "Thanks for the offer, but I must decline. I already have bad memories of dealing with ninjas," she replied. "It's a long story, and I don't want to talk about it."

Hayate nodded. "I understand. I hope I can fight you again someday."

Kasumi smiled. "So do I."

* * *

After returning to the restaurant, Kasumi cleaned herself up. Following a shower, she was inside her apartment when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she saw that it was Ryu calling.

Kasumi picked up the receiver. "Hey, you."

"You doing anything tonight?" Ryu's voice came from the other end.

"No. Why?"

"Well, there is a get-together with the university instructors at Sunshine 60, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me," the superninja said.

"The dress is semi-casual."

"I got a nice sundress I can pick out," Kasumi replied, "And Lisa will close up the restaurant, so yeah, I can come. What time are you going to pick me up?"

"Seven okay?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside her maison, Ayane was finishing up grading her students' test papers. The Hajinmon kunoichi/high school teacher was casually tossing a kunai and catching it with one hand as she finished her task.

She had called Ryu earlier that day, asking if he wanted to have a friendly little match with her, but Ryu had declined, saying that he was taking Reina Kasumi out on a date to Sunshine 60 and wont be back until late.

The wheels in Ayane's head began to turn as she digested this bit of info. With Kasumi gone, the restaurant would be deserted.

'Looks like a little bit of recon is in order,' Ayane thought as she went off the prepare, tossing the kunai into a small wooden target board nailed to the wall.

* * *

As Kasumi enjoyed herself on her date with Ryu, Ayane made her move.

The restaurant had long since been cleared out when Ayane snuck in through the second-story window. Clad in a sleeveless black top and cargo pants (she had  
forgotten to pack a spare ninja uniform), Ayane had left her apartment through the window. After hopping across several rooftops in Chiyoda, she came upon  
Kasumi's restaurant.

Sneaking in was easy, since Kasumi didn't have any air conditioning and had left the window open. Ayane found that Kasumi had lived inside her restaurant, on the second floor. The Hajinmon ninja looked around and saw that she was inside Kasumi's living space. From the look of things, she was in the bedroom, the room was done in the Japanese manner, save for the unmade queen-sized bed and the open closet.

Ayane saw that Kasumi's living space was nothing more than a studio-style apartment when she exited the bedroom. Kasumi's home was bigger than her own maison back in Chiyoda. Even as a rising businesswoman and a skilled martial artist, Sei Kasumi represented responsible living and sober conduct, as Ayane noticed in her living quarters.

A line of shoji doors seperated Kasumi's living space to the restaurant. When Ayane slid the door back and entered, she found herself inside Kasumi's office, which consisted of her desk and chair, her laptop, and a bookshelf filled with numerous books on business and cooking. Various certificates and awards surrounded the bookshelf. Near where Ayane stood, was the row of windows that revealed the perfect view over the restaurant.

What caught Ayane's attention, however was resting on the bookshelf's middle row. Ayane walked over to the object and inspected it.

It was a sword, resting on its rack, complete with a tanto. As Ayane picked up the sword, she noticed that the tanto looked surprizingly similar to that Kasumi once carried. That tanto was in Hayate's room, resting on its rack. Ayane inspected the sword. It was a Muramasa sword, and the same one that Kasumi used when the biker gang had attacked her inside the restaurant.

Gripping the hilt in one hand and the hardwood scabbard in the other, Ayane pulled the sword from its sheath. 'Wow. This blade is perfect,' she thought. 'Reina has excellent taste in weapons. The blade is balanced...and razor sharp too. Much better than the swords the Hajinmon uses. i should get the number of the swordmaker who made this.'

After sheathing the weapon and placing it back onto the rack, Ayane looked over the books on the bookshelf. One in particular, stuck out from the rest.  
It was a worn blue spiral notebook. Curious, Ayane picked it up and looked it over. The title, written in Kasumi's handwriting in both English and Japanese,  
simply read RECIPES.

Taking a seat behind the desk, Ayane leafed through the notebook, which was written in both aforementioned languages. 'Reina Kasumi really knows her stuff,' Ayane thought as she looked over a recipe for sweet Okinawan sake.

As she flipped another page, several photographs fell out of the notebook. Ayane picked them up and looked them over. The first one was of Kasumi and Lisa. From the look of things, the photo was taken in Hawaii, given the fact that both women were wearing bikinis and holding coconut drinks for the camera. The second photo was also of Kasumi and Lisa, this time at what appears to be Kasumi's college graduation ceremony. Kasumi's graduation gown was open, revealing the blouse and skirt she wore underneath as she held her two degrees, while Lisa was flashing a victory sign and had Kasumi's graduation cap on her head. Picture number three was that of Kasumi, in biker leather, speeding by on her motorcycle. 'Didn't know that she was a gearhead,' Ayane thought as she looked  
the picture over. 'She think she is some kind of wannabe bosozoku.'

The next picture, however, had shocked her to the core.

The picture was that of Kasumi, Ryu, Hayate and herself. Ayane remembered this photo all too well. It was taken at the Hayabusa village. Each one of them were dressed in their respective ninja uniforms. It was also the first picture that she had actually smiled in. They were spending the summer training with Ryu's father, since the Mugen Tenshin and the Hayabusa clans were close allies. Joe Hayabusa was one of the few people who, despite the circumstances surrounding her birth, was someone that Ayane respected. It was also him who had taken the photo.

The second photo was a family photo of sorts. This one was taking at the village, shortly before Raidou's attack. Hayate was in the middle with Kasumi and Ayane flanking him. Shiden and Ayame were also there, as was Genra, her father figure. Genra's face, however was blotted out with black ink, showing her how much Kasumi thought of him.

'She must have found out about him putting the death sentence on her,' Ayane thought.

The next photo shocked her even more. It was that of Kasumi and Ryu. As with the first three photos, this one was taken in Hawaii. Ryu was dressed in a tanktop and shorts while Kasumi was wearing a bikini top and track pants. What set Ayane off was the show of intimacy in the photo.

Then her mind flashed back to the restaurant's opening night, where both Ryu and Kasumi were openly flirting with each other. Ayane then put two and two together. 'Son of a bitch...they're lovers,' her mind concluded. 'How can I be so stupid to realize it earlier?! And with Lisa in the picture, how long did she know?'

The evidence was clearly in her hands. Reina Kasumi was indeed her missing half-sister. Almost immediately, she considered calling Hayate, but quickly decided against it. For the moment, Hayate was better off not knowing this little piece of information. If she told Hayate and he ended up confronting Kasumi, then she would end up disappearing permanently.

'No,' Ayane thought as she placed the photos back into the notebook and replaced it back onto the shelf. 'I'm going to do this right. I owe it to myself. But first, I need to talk to Ryu about this.'

* * *

Hayabusa Curio Shop, the following day...

Today was the day that Ryu Hayabusa didn't have to go in and lecture his university class. Not that they were annoying, but being a part-time university  
professor was even more demanding than running his curio shop.

At the moment, said superninja was downstairs in the curio shop, working on inventory, smiling to himself about his and Kasumi's date the night before.

Nothing happened. No ninjas, no demons or the occasional megalomaniac coming to kill them. It was peaceful.

Then his cellphone rang.

Ryu plucked the item out of his pocket, thinking that it was Kasumi. Instead, he saw Ayane's name on the ID. Frowning, he activated the speakerphone.

"Hello, Ayane."

Ayane was straight to the point. "I know about Reina Kasumi, Ryu," she said calmly. "I know that she is my half-sister."

Ryu paled. This wasn't good. 'How in the hell did she find out about Kasumi?' he thought.

"I had my concerns about her, so I snuck into her apartment while you two were on your date last night," Ayane continued, answering his unspoken question. "I found the pictures of us at your village, as well as some family photos."

"I take it you also know that Kasumi and I are seeing each other," Ryu surmised.

"I do. The question is how long have you been together."

Ryu was amazed at the amount of restraint that Ayane was showing. Five years did wonders on her temper. In the back of his mind, he wanted to deny the fact that he and Kasumi were lovers, but he decided on telling Ayane the truth instead. "Kasumi and I have been together for four years," Ryu replied calmly.

For a moment, Ayane was silent. Then she spoke. "Can you deliver a message to Kasumi for me?"

* * *

West Chiyoda High School was at least 45 minutes away from Kasumi's restaurant. When Kasumi gotten word from Ryu that Ayane had found out about her, she was not very happy about it. But it was what Ryu had told her that caught her off guard.

Ayane wasn't looking for a fight. She instead, wanted to make amends.

Given Ayane's past record, Kasumi wasn't about to trust her half-sister completely, given her past attempts to kill her. But then there was Hayate, and the question of whether or not she had told him.

Leaving Lisa in charge of the restaurant, Kasumi, dressed in her favorite outfit - dark hooded jacket, black sleevless T-shirt, sleevless riding gloves, shorts and knee-high boots, hopped onto her motorcycle, secured her helmet on her head, and peeled off towards West Chiyoda.

In the five years in Hawaii, Kasumi had been drawn to riding motorcycles. She had learned from Ryu and while in Hawaii, had bought her own bike. she was even part of an all-female bike club back in college, hence the photo that Ayane had found of her. Her motorcycle was a black custom Yamaha Fazer 400, which she had shipped back to Japan following her stay in America.

Kasumi pulled into the parking lot at West Chiyoda High School. Parking the bike, she cut the engine, kicked the kickstand down and got off. Removing her helmet, and placing the helmet on the seat, Kasumi turned from her bike and walked across the school's courtyard.

West Chiyoda High School was shaped like a captal U. The building had five floors, the rooftop making it six. The gymnasium was in a separate building on the grounds. Kasumi walked into the building, ignoring the looks that she was getting from the male - and some female - students.

From what Ryu had told her, Ayane was one of the more popular teachers on the campus, as well as one of the most respected. It still amazed Kasumi thatAyane had chosen to become a schoolteacher, out of all things. But now, Kasumi was on her way to Ayane's classroom, 2-C, located on the third floor.

Finding the classroom was easy enough. Kasumi watched from the open doorway as Ayane, in a sweater and slacks (no headband) was lecturing the class.  
Ironically, Ayane was lecturing the class on the samurai's usage of ninja during the Feudal period. Kasumi saw that the class was really into Ayane's teaching.

Then the bell rang, signalling the end of the class. Kasumi entered the room and leaned up against the wall, feeling the weight of the tanto-style dagger she had placed inside her jacket, should Ayane tried anything funny.

"Class, make sure you go over chapters four and five," Ayane called out. "There will be a test on Nobunaga Oda and the battle of Okehazama tomorrow when you come in."

Once the class was clear of students, did Ayane see Kasumi, still leaning up against the wall, hands in her pockets, watching her with a cold expression. Ayane walked over to her, closing the distance between the two. When Ayane got within a double arm's reach, she stopped. For a full minute, the two estranged half-siblings said nothing as they sized each other up.

"I thought you wan't going to show up," Ayane said.

"I started not to," Kasumi replied, her tone cold, reminding Ayane of that day Kasumi had declared herself ronin.

"Come with me," Ayane said, walking to the door. Kasumi followed her at a small distance.

* * *

Ayane had lead them both the roof. After getting rid of several students who were playing hooky, they were completely alone. Ayane sighed as she looked at the city. "I don't know where to begin...five years is a long time."

"..." Kasumi remained silent.

"That was something that none of us was expecting," Ayane continued. "Declaring yourself a ronin and declaring both myself and Hayate girisezu."

"You two gave me no choice," Kasumi replied coldly.

"I know we didn't."

"Is there a point in calling me out here, Ayane?" Kasumi demanded. "If there is, then stop wasting my time."

Ayane flinched at Kasumi's tone. Not that she didn't deserve the way that Kasumi was speaking to her anyway, but she had to try. "Look...I didn't call you out here to fight you, Kasumi. You may not believe me and I know you got plenty of reasons for that, but it's the truth."

"So what do you want then?"

"I want to make peace between us," Ayane said, playing the diplomatic role. "You have more than enough reason to despise me, but listen first. I know I treated you like crap since we were kids. Then again, you had everything easy. You were always the favorite, the darling of the clan. And what was I? A poisoned child. A half-breed. When Ayame...Mother...told me that she was my mother...I...my brain just snapped. I thought you were only nice to me because you pitied me."

"..."

"So I pushed you away," Ayane continued. "I had placed you with the group of people who had despised me for who my father was. I was destined to be in your  
shadow, and that was something that made me so...angry. Then you ran away to avenge Hayate. When Genra summoned me that night and ordered me to kill you, I thought that this was my chance...to show everyone that I was worthy of the clan I would show everyone how strong I was, and how weak you were. I would be the strong one, and prove it by killing you."

Ayane looked out over the school's courtyard. "Instead, I showed everyone how good and noble you were, and how pathetic I was. Even as a runaway shinobi you were better than me." She sighed. "There. I said it. You don't have to say anything now. I just wanted to say my piece and I hope that you can forgive me for being a total bitch to you over the years. You don't have to worry about Hayate. I haven't told him about you."

Kasumi hadn't moved nor spoken following Ayane's confession. Part of her wanted to tell her to go to hell, while the other part told her to think things through. But she did need to think about this. Without saying a word to Ayane, she walked over to the ledge and jumped off. Ayane watched as Kasumi performed a complete somersault in midair and landed on her feet, creating a small impact crater from where she had landed. Ayane watched impressed as Kasumi hopped onto her bike, secured her helmet on her face, gunned the engine and sped off.

Ayane smiled as she watched Kasumi speed off on her bike. 'Still the ninja, regardless of what has happened,' she thought as she turned and walked back into the building.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, Kasumi sat in her office. The lunch rush was in full swing as she could hear the noice from her open window. Following her meeting with Ayane, Kasumi had a lot to think about. She had to admit that it took a lot of courage from Ayane to confess her feelings and the attempt to end their near-blood feud.

"Is little Ayane growing up, I wonder?" Kasumi mused to herself.

* * *

Later on, Ayane trudged up the stairs to her door. Upon arriving at her apartment, she saw a small folded sheet of paper stuck to the door with her name on it. The Hajinmon ninja/high school teacher pulled it off the door and unfolded it. The note was short and to the point.

It was also done in Kasumi's handwriting.

**_You're forgiven, Ayane. Kasumi._**

Ayane cracked a small smile as she folded the letter and placed it into her back pocket. If Kasumi was willing to forgive her, then maybe Hayate wouldn't be that far behind. But even Ayane knew that Hayate would be the toughest to forgive, given his role in driving Kasumi away.

All she can do is hope for the best.


	6. Side Story: Hayate

Kasumi's Restaurant Side Story: Hayate - Penance

A.N.: Apologies for not getting this out sooner and no the fanfic is not dead. Aside from changing from a computer to a laptop, moving, working, and beating the crap out of Metal Gear Solid 4 (Big Boss rank, suckas!), I had no time for my writings. Since I am at the moment stumped on the main storyline, I'm going to work on the sidestories, which take place following Kasumi's ronin and girisezu declaration and centers around Kasumi, Hayate and Ayane. And Hayate's the first.

One week after the confrontation with Kasumi...

It was a a plan in which neither Ryu Hayabusa, Kasumi and Lisa didn't want to initiate in case of extreme emergency.

During the girls' vacation on Zack Island, Kasumi had struck up a friendship with Lisa. The part-time stockbroker/professional wrestler grew sympathetic to Kasumi's plight once the runaway explained it to her. Shortly before the attack on the Tritower, Kasumi, Ryu Hayabusa and Lisa held a secret meeting over Kasumi's safety.

Ryu knew that as long as Kasumi was under his protection, then Hayate, Ayane, and the Hajinmon would not move against Kasumi. Once Ryu was out of the country, however, the attacks resumed. But should the attacks grew in number that Kasumi couldn't do anything about it, then she would flee Japan.

Both Ryu and Lisa had stashed some cash for Kasumi, and the aforementioned shinobi had some money hidden with the emergency funds. Lisa even had several passports made for Kasumi under an alias should the need arise.

Which it did.

Ryu Hayabusa was away when Kasumi had her final confrontation with Hayate and Ayane. It was only when he returned from his trip to the Sacred Wilderness Training Grounds with his father that he found the cash, hidden inside a small cash box inside his curio shop, gone, the cash box left open.

One phone call to Lisa had verified it; Kasumi had fled Japan, and was under her protection under an alias in Hawaii. However, it was what Lisa had told him about the events before Kasumi's departure that had shocked him.

Kasumi had declared herself ronin and declared both Hayate and Ayane girisezu in front of the Hajinmon ninja.

That was something that Ryu wasn't expecting. One thing that Hayate valued more than the clan's honor was that of his own. Of course it was the same honor that had forced him to hunt Kasumi down, and it was the same honor that the aforementioned nukenin had stripped both Hayate and Ayane of with her fiery gaze and cruel words.

Not that they didn't have it coming, Ryu surmised, but even Kasumi's declaration was extreme, even for him. Which is why a visit to the Mugen Tenshin village was in order. Even without his ninja uniform he was known among the Tenshinmon and Hajinmon sects. With his black ninja uniform being repaired, Ryu was dressed in his classic blue Ryukenden uniform. His Dragon Sword was strapped at his back in its usual position.

The Hajinmon ninja who patrolled the mountains surrounding the village gave Ryu a wide berth, allowing him entry into the village without incident, given the fact that both he and Hayate were close friends and allies. And given the recent events that happened during the last DOA tournament, no one would dare challenge the Hayabusa superninja outright.

Upon arriving at the clan leader's house, Ryu was greeted by Hayate's mother, Ayame. The wife of the previous clan leader was dressed in a dark blue kimono, her long hair tied into a ponytail. Ryu removed his mask and cowl bowed in respect towards the older woman. "Ayame-obaasan."

Ayame smiled. "Ryu. It's been too long." She then gave him a hug. Ryu hugged her back. "You are looking well." She then dropped her smile. "You are here because of what had happened?"

Ryu nodded and allowed Ayame to lead him inside.

"I thought the worst has happened," Ayame continued. "I promised myself that I would never forgive Hayate and Ayane if they harmed Kasumi. Instead, I find out from some of the Hajinmon ninja that Kasumi declared herself ronin and called both Hayate and Ayane girisezu."

"Pretty effective loophole," Ryu mused.

Ayame nodded. "Yes. Hayate has locked himself inside his room and Ayane is searching all over Japan for Kasumi."

'Good luck,' Ryu thought darkly. 'Kasumi isn't even in Japan anymore.' He was surprized when Ayame turned and asked him in a low voice, "Did you have something to do with Kasumi's disappearance? Is she safe?"

Ryu simply nodded.

Ayame breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Your secret is safe with me."

The pair then reached Hayate's room. Ryu reached for the shoji door and tugged on it. It wouldn't budge.

"He won't let anybody in," Shiden said, turning the corner. As always, the former clan leader was dressed in his own ninja uniform, worrylines criscrossing his face. "No one has seen him since the incident. Kasumi sure as hell messed up his mind with what she did."

Despite the fact that his daughter was a runaway, Shiden was a father first. When the Hajinmon asked him to lead the charge against Kasumi, he flatly refused. Now, he was acting as clan leader since his son was in no position to carry out the role.

Ryu bowed at Shiden, who responded with a nod. "Master Shiden."

Shiden responded with a nod. "Ryu. How's Joe?"

"Dad is at the clan village, helping the survivors rebuild," Ryu replied. "He feels terrible as clan leader to allow such an incident happen while he was away training. He doesn't say it, but he feel even more betrayed for what Murai had done three years ago." He looked at the shoji door. "It won't be long now before I am appointed as clan leader."

"Maybe you can talk to him," Shiden suggested. "He may open up to you."

Ryu nodded. "I'll try." He then disppeared in a swirl of green maple leaves.

* * *

Once Ryu had materialized in Hayate's room, he first looked at the shoji door. Hayate had barricaded himself inside the room. What was also present was the strong smell of sake in the room.

Ryu saw Hayate sitting at the window, looking out into the forest. He had Kasumi's tanto in his lap. Sake bottles littered the floor as Ryu shook his head in disgust. Stubble was on his face as Ryu saw that he hadn't changed clothes since returning to the village. In short, Hayate was a complete mess, not to mention he had went through half the clan's sake supply.

"No honor," Hayate said softly. "She said I have no honor."

Ryu crouched in front of his friend. "What happened?"

"Kasumi...tricked me...baited me to come to the old temple," Hayate said. "She had signed a note in Ayane's name and lured me there..." He looked at Ryu. "I should have allowed her to come back home, regardless of what she had done...she branded Ayane and me as girisezu." His eyes were red from crying. "She was right, you know...I get kidnapped by DOATEC and turned into a living weapon, and I am allowed to return home. She leaves the clan and kills Raidou and she is marked for death. If anything, she is more honorable than Ayane and myself."

"Hayate..." Ryu began. "You got to pull yourself together. Kasumi is gone. She is alive, which makes the death sentence null and void. You can't hunt her down anymore. Your parents are worried about you."

Hayate shook his head. "I...I can't," he replied. "I have no honor left. No goddamn honor. Kasumi stripped it from me. I don't deserve the leadership of the clan. I don't want it. I don't even deserve to be a ninja."

That did it for Ryu. Grabbing a handful of Hayate's shirt, Ryu literally dragged Hayate out of the room, ignoring Hayate's pleas. Imagine Shiden and Ayame's shock at their son being manhandled by the superninja. Ignoring Hayate's pleas, Ryu dragged him our the backdoor and down the path where the lake was located. Upon reaching their destination, Ryu, without a single word, tossed Hayate into the lake, and jumped in after him.

After submerging Hayate for several moments, Ryu pulled him up. "I've had it with your crap, Hayate. You got a responsibility to your clan and to your family! Kasumi is gone, but she is still alive! You have to move forward!"

"**I...I CAN'T DO IT!**" Hayate screamed.

Ryu shoved Hayate back into the water again. Several Tenshinmon ninja who were attracted by the noise and had came to see what was going on tried to intervene but a look from Shiden stopped them.

"What happens when a wolf cannot defend her cubs?" Ryu demanded after lifting Hayate's head from the water. "What will happen if your enemies find out that you are being so damn weak? Will they show you mercy if they decide to attack the village? You want to see everything die out in a a wall of flames?! You are the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan, Hayate! Get yourself together and **GET OUT OF THE HOLE YOU HAVE DUG!**"

Ryu then tossed Hayate back onto the shore. Ignoring the coughing, broken man, Ryu waded out of the lake and stormed off, the Tenshinmon parting for the furious superninja.

* * *

Several days had passed since Ryu's visit to the clan village. Since then, Hayate realized that Ryu was right. Kasumi may have stripped him of his honor, but she was still alive. Ryu, however, was at the Hayabusa village with his father on a weekend training trip. Ryu was upset with him and Hayate couldn't blame him.

Hayate, in the meantime, discovered that Hitomi was attending university in Japan from his former sensei - Hitomi's father. Deciding that he needed to get out of the village for a while, Hayate decided to visit Hitomi at the maison she was sharing with two other university classmates.

What happened next upon arriving at Hitomi's maison was something he wasn't expecting.

When Hitomi opened the door, instead of being greeted with a "Ein!" and a hug, Hayate received a fist to the face, knocking him over. Before Hayate could ask why she had decked him, Hitomi had beaten him to it.

"You bastard," she hissed. "How could you?! How could you do that to Kasumi?!" she shouted in German.

Hayate slowly got to his feet. "What are you talking about?" he asked, also in her native tongue.

"I know everything," Hitomi said in a cold voice. "Kasumi told me everything. About why she left the clan, and why you and Ayane are trying to kill her. You are no friend of mine, Hayate. No one would try and kill their own sister because she left to avenge their brother! Stay away from me, Hayate! I don't want to see you again!"

She then slammed the door in his face and locked it.

* * *

Following the explosive encounter with Hitomi, Hayate returned to the village. Shiden and Ayame noticed the depressed leader and when they tried to get some information out of him, he wouldn't answer them.

'Everyone I care about ends up getting hurt because of my actions,' Hayate thought as he sat on the rooftop of the main house. It was nighttime and there was a full moon out, stars shining out in the clear night. The tanto was gripped tightly in his hand as he looked out into the night sky. 'Kasumi...Hitomi...Ryu...' He pulled out the blade. Looking at it, he thought about ending it all.

'One strike...in the heart...that's all I need. I can't continue to hurt the people I care about.'

He placed the tanto at his chest, the blade gently touching his breastplate. One quick thrust and it will be all over. But he couldn't follow through. He relented. He dropped the tanto and looked at it as if had grown a head.

It was before Hayate could kill himself he had a realization. Kasumi had stripped him of his honor, but the clan's honor remained intact. Since Kasumi technically was dead, the clan's reputation was safe, even at the cost of his own honor.

'There are ways one can get their lost honor back,' Hayate thought. 'No one doesn't know about this. The Hajinmon squad that was with me has been sworn to secrecy and will not mention this to no one under penalty of death. I must perform penance, as should Ayane, for what we have done.'

First things first, he has to make some serious amends to his longtime friend.

* * *

Hayabusa Village, several days later...

In their resonstruction efforts, the Hayabusa clan had taken over the old Shadow Ninja Fortress once owned by Murai and has transformed it into a training facility.

During the rebuilding of the Hayabusa village, Joe Hayabusa, upon hearing about his clan's near-destruction had ordered a fallback location to be made if the village was attacked again. Of course, Murai's fortress proved to be a excellent spot, and after both he and Ryu had forced the Shadow Clan to surrender, annexed the buildings as part of the clan property. As for the remants of the Shadow Clan, Ryu had offered them a place inside the Hayabusa clan, which they accepted.

Dressed in a black version of his white ninja uniform, Hayate walked up the path that led to the now-christened Hayabusa Fortress. Upon arriving at the village, the kunoichi/shrine maiden, Momiji, directed Hayate to the fortress.

Inside the training hall (where Ryu had fought Murai), the Hayabusa superninja was conducting hand-to-hand combat class. Since it was summertime, Ryu was dressed in his classic blue Ryukenden uniform, save for the mask and cowl. The black leather ninja costume he wore only on 'special assignments,' such as during the Vigoor fiasco and the Tritower assault.

Momiji bowed to the elder ninja. "Master Hayabusa. You have a visitor."

Ryu turned around and saw Hayate with the shrine maiden/kunoichi. He saw that Hayate had cleaned himself up. "Thank you, Momiji. You may go."

Momiji took her leave. Turning back to his class, Ryu said, "We have a guest."

The ninjas bowed to Hayate, who responded with a nod. After Ryu dismissed the class, he led Hayate to the outside balcony. Hayate saw that the balcony had a perfect view of the surrounding mountains and forests.

"To what I owe the honor of your visit, Hayate?" Ryu asked, arms folded, his emerald-colored eyes looking out into the forest.

"You were right, Ryu," Hayate replied. "About Kasumi." He sighed. "I messed up big time. Kasumi is gone and now Hitomi hates me." Off Ryu's look, Hayate added, "She knows about Kasumi's death sentence."

Hayate then told Ryu about his explosive cronfrontation with Hitomi.

"Give her some time to cool down," Ryu said after Hayate explained everything. "Where's Ayane?"

"Still no word from her," Hayate replied. "I've dispatched a search party from both sects to search for her. I'm starting to get worried."

Ryu nodded. "I'll send out a search party to look for her. If I find her, I'll send word."

Hayate nodded. "Thank you." He was thankful that his friend had forgiven him - eventhough Ryu didn't say it. But then, there was the issue of Hitomi he had to deal with.

* * *

It would be nearly a year before Hayate would speak to Hitomi once again.

Since then, Hayate kept his distance as he built the clan's power and influence, using the money that the clan had pilfered from DOATEC to expand. Hayate had several safehouses scattered throughout Japan in both the cities and the countryside, as well as several legitimate businesses which brought more money to the clan.

However, despite what had happened, he had a promise to keep to Hitomi's parents. Hayate had promised them that he would look after Hitomi while she was in Japan. Fortunately, they didn't know about the incident concerning Kasumi, nor why Hitomi wasn't talking to him, otherwise, Hayate would never hear the end of it from the both of them.

Upon finding out that Hitomi was competing in a martial arts tournament in Tokyo's Chiyoda District, Hayate, who was overseeing the construction of Tengen Imports, decided to pay her a visit. Ever since Kasumi had left, Hayate had been wearing black clothes, which matched his mood concerning his missing sister. Clad in a Western suit, Hayate watched from the audience as Hitomi fought her way through the tournament, and won first place.

* * *

Sneaking into Hitomi's dressing room was easy enough. He was one of the best ninjas the Mugen Tenshin Clan had produced in its history. All he had to do was wait until Hitomi entered her room and change clothes.

Which wasn't very long as Hitomi entered the room, trophy in hand. Hayate counted to 100, then entered Hitomi's room. The younger girl was now in her denim outfit and was packing her sportsbag. Hayate took note of the trophy that she had won. 'She's gotten strong since the last tournament. Her parents would have been proud,' Hayate thought.

Before he could make his presence known, Hitomi's martial arts instincts went into overdrive and she spun around, only to find herself, face-to-face with the man she hasn't spoken to in almost a year, dressed in a business suit with no tie, leaning up against the wall.

"You're still doing that roundhouse wrong, you know." Hayate dryly noted. "You got to put your whole leg into the spin."

Hitomi frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I came to see you," Hayate replied.

"I got nothing to say to you," Hitomi said as she pointed to the door. "Get out of my dressing room."

"You're right," Hayate said. "You don't have to say anything. I just want you to listen."

That comment caught Hitomi off guard. Seeing that Hayate had her attention, the older fighter began to explain. "I'm sorry for not being a better role model to you. For the past year, everyone who we know has criticized the clan's decision concerning Kasumi, Ryu included. I let my personal honor override my concern and well-being for my sister. As a result, she has declared herself ronin and stripped Ayane and me of our honor." He gave Hitomi a sardonic grin. "Kasumi knew where to hurt me the most."

Hitomi had heard bits and pieces about what had happened between the three on that fateful day from Ryu. Kasumi didn't say a thing when Hitomi had asked, and Hitomi dropped the issue. But now, what she had heard was being verified by Hayate. One thing that Hayate valued more than anything was his personal honor as the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan as as a martial artist. And Kasumi had destroyed it in one fell swoop.

"Girisezu. You do know what that means, don't you?" Hayate asked.

"It means...'without duty,'" Hitomi replied.

Hayate nodded. "Kasumi had led both Ayane and myself into a trap. I should have allowed her back ito the clan following the last tournament. But we pushed her over the edge. She renounced her name and family and has stripped us of our honor. There are ways one can redeem themselves, but the one main way for me for Kasumi to forgive me. It may not be much now, but I managed to reverse Genra's decree on Kasumi. The death sentence has been nullified. The Hajinmon will no longer hunt Kasumi down, but then again, she has vanished."

"..." Hitomi was silent.

"I'm sorry for not being a better role model to you," Hayate continued, "Kasumi is still alive, but she is gone. I may not see her again, but I would like to make amends with you. I know you can't take Kasumi's place, but you are like a sister to me. I'm sorry, Hitomi. I...I tried."

With that said, Hayate turned towards the door and made his exit, leaving Hitomi alone with her thoughts.

* * *

It would be nearly two weeks before Hayate would see Hitomi again. Only this time, Hitomi would come to him at the clan village.

The commotion drew the attention of both Hayate and Ayane, who were inside the main house along with Shiden and Ayame. Upon exiting the main house, what they saw surprized them.

Hitomi standing in the midst of downed Tenshinmon and Hajinmon ninja. From the look of things, she has been fighting her way through the village and was surrounded by more Hajinmon ninja, weapons drawn. Hitomi didn't get through the onslaught unscathed. She was battered and bruised. Only because Hitomi had first-hand knowledge of both the Tenshinmon and Hajinmon fighting styles from watching and fighting Kasumi, Hayate and Ayane, Hitomi would have been worse off.

As the armed ninja closed in, Hayate's voice rang out. "Stand down!"

The ninja looked at their clan leader, then at Hitomi before sheathing their weapons.

Shiden and Ayame looked at their son. "You know this girl?" the former asked.

Hayate nodded. "Her father took me in and trained me in Karate. I owe her family a debt for looking after me when I lost my memory." To the Hajinmon and Tenshinmon ninja, he gave them this order: "This girl is under my protection. If anyone harms her, I will be very displeased."

With that said, he took Hitomi inside the main house.

* * *

"She knows the location of the clan village?" Ayane asked as one of the Hajinmon medics tended to Hitomi's bruises.

"I told her," Hayate replied simply. "I told her that if she couldn't contact either Ryu or myself, that she could come and visit me. Apparently, given the fact that what's left of the Black Spiders were seen in the area, the ninja patrolling the area have forgotten the safe passage decree I had on Hitomi."

Ayane frowned. "It seems that the Hajinmon needs more training if they got their collective asses kicked by a halsvie karateka."

"Ayane, language," her mother scolded as she brought in some tea for her son's guest, followed by Shiden.

Ayane bowed slightly. "Forgive me, mother," she replied. With that, Ayane departed to check on her men.

Hitomi accepted the tea with a "thank you,' and took a sip, wincing slightly, since one of the Hajinmon ninja had nailed her with a blow to the jaw.

"Oyaji, Okaasan, this is Hitomi," Hayate said as Hitomi stood up and bowed. "Hitomi, my father Shiden and my mother Ayame."

Shiden reponded with a nod to the head while Ayame bowed in return. "My family is indebted to you for looking after our son," Shiden said. "I give you my thanks."

"As do I," Ayame added.

"Mother, Father, Hitomi and I need to talk alone," Hayate said. Once the parents were gone, Hayate turned to Hitomi. "You took a serious risk in coming here. But I'm also inpressed that you held your own against the Tenshinmon and Hajinmon ninja." After a moment, Hayate asked. "So...are you still angry at me for what I did?"

"Yes," Hitomi replied. "But after what you told me what you did after Kasumi vanished, you still have a chance to win me back."

Hayate nodded in understanding. "We got a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"We do...Ein."

Hayate smiled weakly. Hitomi had forgiven him. It was a start, but he still had a long way to go.


	7. Side Story: Ayane

A.N.: The word 'halvsie' is a term to describe someone of mixed ancestry; usually a child, and often half-Asian/half-Caucasian. Hitomi falls under the category, since her father is German and her mother is Japanese. Kirina Houshi, an original character from my Tiger and Dragon series in the Street Fighter section, also falls under the catergory, with Juli as her mother and Ryu as her father.

Kasumi's Restaurant Side Story: Ayane - Redemption

Five weeks after the confrontation with Kasumi...

Following the explosive confrontation with Kasumi, in which the nukenin had declared herself ronin and stripped both Hayate and Ayane of their honor, Ayane had left the Hajinmon village in search for her rival. After traveling all over Japan, visiting clans that were allied with her own, as well as exploring Raidou's old training grounds, she found nothing of her much-despised half-sister.

By the time she had returned to Tokyo, she was exhausted. Worse yet, a typhoon had struck the Japanese mainland, soaking her to the bone. Knowing that in her condition that she would not make it to the village, she saw that she was close to the Hayabusa Curio Shop and managed to make it there before passing out at the front door.

Lucky for the Hajinmon kunoichi, Momiji, who was at the curio shop helping Ryu for the week, saw Ayane collapse at the front door. In an instant, she called for Ryu.

The Hayabusa superninja/shop owner stepped out of the backroom. "What now, Momiji?" he asked.

Momiji pointed to the fallen Ayane. "She just collapsed in front of the doorway!" she exclaimed. "We should call an ambulance!"

Ryu took one look at the shivering, coughing teen and realized who she was. In an instant, Ryu opened the door, scooped the drenched Ayane in his arms and kicked the door closed behind him. "Get me some dry towels!" he barked as he carried Ayane to the second floor, which served as his living quarters.

* * *

Ayane was dreaming.

She was dreaming of the past events in her life. Clad in her usual ninja uniform (her DOA 3 default) she watched as the events played out in front of her.

"Ayane! Ayane!"  
The image of a six-year old Kasumi playing in the lake.

"Come on, Ayane! Keep up!"  
A younger Hayate encouraging her.

"Look at her...the poisoned child...she is nothing!"  
The taunts of the clan members.

"I hearby ask that Ayane should be moved to the Hajinmon village immediately; and that she be assigned to join me in my duties, assisting the Mugen Tenshin clan from the shadows..."  
Genra's masked face dancing in the candlelight.

"Ayane...the truth is...I am your mother...please forgive me..."  
Ayame's sobbing form visible behind the tatami curtain.

"Smile for me, will you? You have a beautiful smile."  
The kind face of Joe Hayabusa, camera in hand.

"Worthless coward! Hiding behind a woman!"  
Raidou's cruel image taunting them in the rain.

"She is a runaway. There is no need to capture her. Find her and kill her."  
Genra giving Ayane his final order.

"You...and her...are nothing more than girisezu."  
Kasumi's fiery gaze at the mountain temple as she stripped herself and Hayate of their honor.

This was more than Ayane could bear. Watching these memories was the equivalent of torture. "Stop...please...stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!" she screamed, hands at her ears in an attept to block out the memories.

* * *

Ayane shot up with a start and found herself inside a room. The last thing she remembered was passing out in front of the Hayabusa Curio Shop. Outside, the rain continued to fall. Looking around, she saw that she was inside one of the two guest rooms above the shop. Her ninja uniform and bandanna were on a nearby chair, dried and neatly folded. She saw that she was wearing only a tanktop and a pair of shorts, clothes she had left the last time she was here.

"You're finally awake," Momiji said from the doorway. In her hands was a steaming bowl of soup. "Hayabusa-sempai found you outside the curio shop. You were out for most of the day."

"Who...are you?" Ayane croaked.

"I'm Momiji, shrine maiden and kunoichi of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan."

"Momiji...you're Kureha's sister."

Momoiji nodded and walked closer to Ayane. "I occasionally help out Hayabusa-sempai at the shop. He is currently on the phone with Hayate-sempai." She knelt down and placed the bowl on the nightstand, along with a spoon. "You must be hungry. This soup will help."

"Thank you," Ayane replied softly.

Once Momiji took her leave, Ayane slowly consumed the soup. She saw that the soup was chicken noodle, her favorite as a child, aside from marrons glacés. After drinking down the broth, she placed the soup bowl and spoon back onto the nightstand and went back to sleep.

* * *

Ayane woke up the following morning. The soup had worked wonders on her fever, breaking it. She still felt weak, but she was feeling much better. She also didn't feel like getting out of bed. Assuming a sitting position, Ayane looked out the window. It was still raining, the typhoon weakening slightly, but still dumping water all over the Japanese mainland.

"You're finally awake, I see," Ryu Hayabusa said from the doorway.

Ayane nodded.

Ryu entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Ryu placed one hand on her forehead, then on her cheeks. "The fever's broken. Amazing what chicken noodle soup can do for you. My mother used to make it for me when I got sick as a child. I called Hayate and told him that you're here and safe. He should be here in a couple of hours to check in on you."

Ayane nodded again.

"In the meantime, I want you to get some more rest," Ryu ordered. "You are now a guest in my home. Momiji is in the next room. If you need anything, call her. I'll be downstairs in the shop."

* * *

A day passed and Ayane remained in her room. Momiji occasionally dropped by to bring Ayane food and to make small conversation, but Ayane remained silent.  
When Momiji told Ryu about Ayane's behavior, Ryu became worried.

Before Ryu could check in on Ayane, the two ninja heard her scream, which was followed by the sound of glass breaking. Almost immediately, Ryu and Momiji rushed to the guest room. Inside was Ayane, one hand covered in her blood, the dresser mirror completely shattered. But she wasn't finished. She turned on Ryu and Momiji.

Ryu knew one thing. Ayane has more than reached her breaking point. She had completely snapped. And the look she was giving him was nothing short of bloody  
murder. In Ayane's mind, the concerned look of Ryu Hayabusa became distorted, until it reshaped itself into a white-haired, one-eyed man. The man who Ayane  
despised even more than Kasumi.

Her uncle/father, Raidou.

"Raidou..." Ayane hissed. "**RAIDOU! I'LL KILL YOU!**" she screamed as she lunged towards the two Hayabusa ninja.

Ryu shoved Momiji out of the way just as Ayane tackled him, sending them both out of the room and into the living area of the second floor. Ryu managed to kick Ayane off of him and scramble to his feet, only to see Ayane charge at him again, her battlecry erupting from her open mouth, fists raised to deliver some serious pain.

Ryu, however, was faster. Five rapid blows to the torso knocked the air out of Ayane, causing her to double over. Before Ayane could recover, Ryu struck her on the back of her head, in a shiatsu point. Instant knockout.

Momiji exited the room, her sword drawn, only to find Ayane facedown on the floor and Ryu standing above her, barely winded. "What the hell happened?" she  
demanded.

"She has reached her breaking point. Not being able to find Kasumi has pushed her over the edge," the Hayabusa superninja replied. "I'm guessing that in her mind's eye, she saw me as Raidou and attacked."

"Raidou?" Momiji repeated. "Who's he?"

"Raidou is Shiden's brother," Ryu explained as he picked Ayane up and carried her back to the guest room. "He is the uncle to Kasumi, Hayate and Ayane. He is also Ayane's father. The bastard raped Shiden's wife while he was away and Ayame became pregnant with Ayane. He even maimed Hayate, forcing Kasumi to act. She abandoned the clan to avenge both Hayate and their mother, killing him in the first Dead or Alive tournament."

"So that's why she is marked for death," Momiji said.

Ryu nodded as he laid Ayane back in the bed. "Bingo," he replied as he produced a first-aid kit and began to work on dressing Ayane's injured hand. "She should have been allowed to return to the clan. But sadly, Ayane here was ordered by Genra to kill her half-sister."

"So why are you helping her when you know that you must protect Kasumi?" Momiji demanded, reminding Ryu of his promise to Hayate in regards to Kasumi.

"I **am** protecting Kasumi," Ryu replied. "But at the same time, Ayane has looked out for me, and I have done the same to her. Kasumi is hiding out in America, far from the clan's reach. She is safe. The right thing to do now is to help Ayane heal. There is too much bad blood between the three. It will destroy them if they don't do anything about it."

Ryu finished working on Ayane's hand. He then cleaned up the broken shards of the mirror and tossed the glass in the trash. "Come. We'll leave her alone."

Momiji took one last look at Ayane before following Ryu out of the room.

* * *

It would be later before Ayane woke up again. Only this time it would be past midnight for her. She wondered why the back of her head was throbbing in pain, not to mention why her torso and her hand were sore.

Then she remembered. She had shattered the mirror and attacked Ryu, thinking that he was Raidou.

The thought of attacking him had made her violently ill, forcing her to make a beeline to the bathroom, where she threw up in the toilet. Staggering back into her room, she climbed back into her bed, ashamed at her actions toward Ryu, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Ayane woke up the next morning, feeling very miserable. For all intents and purposes, she didn't want to face Ryu. Not after what she had did. In her mind, she didn't deserve forgiveness.

'I should be happy now that Kasumi is gone,' she thought. 'Why do I feel like shit?'

"Ah, the little Hajinmon ninja ia awake, I see," a male voice - who was not Ryu's - said.

Ayane turned to her visitor. It was a man. He was Japanese, late forties, bald with a goatee. Despite his age, he looked younger and was powerfully built, since it showed through the shirt and pants he wore. Ayane recognized the man immediately.

He was the patriarch of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, and Ryu's father, Joe Hayabusa.

In the years of knowing the Hayabusa elder, Ayane saw that Joe was laid back, calm and collected, the diametric opposite of Genra, who was cold and ruthless. He was also a superb and powerful ninja in his own right, even defeating both Shiden and Genra in combat on several occasions. He was also the other person alongside Genra who she held in high regard.

"H-Hayabusa-sama," Ayane managed to get out before assuming a sitting position.

"No need for courtesy, Ayane. I told you once before. Outside the village, you can call me Joe," Ryu's father said.

"Gomen. Why are you here?"

"Ryu called," Joe replied. "He said that you were here. Figured that you needed someone to open up to. So tell me what happened."

Ayane swallowed. Getting her thoughts together, she started. "You know about the promise your son made to my half-brother?"

Joe nodded. "The one regarding Kasumi's safety? Yes, Ryu told me."

"It was after the last DOA tournament that Kasumi went into hiding," Ayane began. "One of the Hajinmon scouts saw her leave here and when Kasumi found out, she left the shop since she didn't want Ryu to be involved and hid inside a temple. I found her and well...things have went downhill."

* * *

Flashback

_**The mountain temple.**_

_**Ayane had finally tracked down Kasumi. Watching her from the treetops, the Hajinmon ninja watched as Kasumi meditated on the temple's engawa, clad in her blue combat dress.**_

_**As Ayane reached for a shuriken, Kasumi spoke. "I know you're there, Ayane."**_

_**Ayane jumped down. She was ready for a fight. "Ryu can't save you now, sister," she sneered, pronouncing the last word with venom. "You should have killed yourself when you had the chance."**_

_**Kasumi stood up and glared at her sister. The warning klaxons in Ayane's head should have registered by now in the change in Kasumi's attitude, but failed.**_

_**"I should kill myself for doing the right thing concerning Hayate?" she asked in an angry tone. "The clan wanted to sweep what had happened underneath the rug! They should have went after Raidou! YOU should have went after Raidou!"**_

_**"You can't talk your way out of this one, Kasumi," Ayane snapped. "You know the clan doctrine is clear. You must die."**_

_**"The hell with the doctrine," Kasumi snapped as she went into her stance. "I did what no one in the clan could not do! I did something that neither you or**_

_**Hayate could not do! I avenged him and our mother! And what does that bastard Genra do?! He places the death sentence on my head!"**_

_**Ayane went into her own stance. "Don't you dare talk about Master Genra that way! This ends tonight, Kasumi!"**_

End Flashback

* * *

"I managed to get the upper hand on her," Ayane continued, "but in desperation, she blinded me and knocked me out. She then summoned Hayate to the temple,  
where she declared herself ronin and stripped herself of her name. The real blow was when she declared that Hayate nor myself had no honor, calling us girisezu."

"In effect," Joe surmised, "Kasumi's declaration has made her immune from the clan's doctrines. The Kasumi you knew no longer existed, so killing her would be pointless."

"Hayate said the same thing," Ayane replied. "Kasumi's declaration really messed him up, from what Ryu told me before I...attacked him."

Joe nodded. "The clan's honor is preserved at the cost of both your honor and Hayate's honor."

Ayane nodded.

"Can I ask you something, Ayane?" Joe asked.

"What?"

"Why do you hate Kasumi so much? Even when you visisted the Hayabusa village, you always looked down on Kasumi with contempt."

The question caught Ayane off guard. She considered not answering, but since she held a great amount of respect for Joe Hayabusa, Ayane answered the question. "I guess...no, I thought that Kasumi was only nice to me because she pitied me. You know my story, right? Of how Raidou is not only my uncle, but also my father?"

Joe nodded.

"They told me that my mother had given her last breath...so I could breathe my first," Ayane continued. "The villagers knew the truth, and treated me with contempt, calling me 'poisoned,' 'half-breed,' even a 'whore-child.' Hayate knew, but he was nice to me. I guess that Kasumi didn't know." A sardonic smile crept across her lips. "When we were kids, I saw her as my friend, maybe my only friend. No one else took an interest in me."

"But Genra did," Joe butted in.

Ayane nodded. "He saw that I had potential and took me under his wing. It was shortly afterward that I found out the truth from Ayame. My half-sister was the 'princess' of the clan, and I was destined to be in her shadow, just like Shiden and Raidou. Hate was an understatement. I clearly despised her for that. Then I thought I could prove my worth to the clan when Genra ordered me to kill her. I would erase the shame and the clan would accept me."

"So what do you think of Kasumi now?" Joe asked.

Ayane thought about it for a moment. "I...I honestly don't know what to think, Joe."

Joe nodded. "If the roles were reversed, would you forsake the clan for vengeance?"

That caught Ayane off-guard. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She didn't have the answer to that question.

"Kasumi knew that in order to avenge her brother and her mother, she had to break the clan doctrine," Joe continued. "She knew that the clan would just stand aside and let Raidou get away with maiming Hayate and stealing the Sky Torn Blast. She knew that going after Raidou would mean certain death either way. She abandoned the Mugen Tenshin out of love for her brother. Love that has now been turned to hate because of Hayate's actions...and yours. Even the most disciplined can break, Ayane."

Ayane was silent as she absorbed Joe's words.

"In the meantime," Joe continued, "even though Ryu is not the one to hold a grudge, you should apologize to him. He has already cleared it with Hayate.

You're gonna be helping him in the shop for a couple of weeks."

"Hayate...how is he doing?"

"As you said," Joe replied, "Kasumi messed him up bad when she stripped him of his honor. Ryu had to 'talk' some sense into him back in the village. He's hurting, like yourself, and needs time to heal. So what do you say? Feel like helping out around the shop?"

Ayane thought about it for a moment. "Okay."

* * *

Hayabusa Curio and Antiques located inside a three-story building in which the Hayabusa clan owned. The first floor was the curio shop itself, while the second floor was Ryu's living quarters. The entire third floor served as Ryu's private workout room, complete with punching bag, weightlifting equipment, wooden target boards, and a training mat for sparring. Placed on one side of the wall, was various weapons from his travels, from the Unlabored Flawlessness to the Falcon Talons.

At the moment, Ryu Hayabusa, clad in only a tanktop and a pair of black denim pants, was casually tossing several kunai into three seperate target boards, each containing crudely drawn pictures of Doku, Murai, and the Evil Tengu known as Bankotsubo, whistling to himself. Even though it appeared he wasn't putting in any effort, he nailed each of the targets with deadly accuracy. Today was the day that he did not open the curio shop. He would either relax or train. Right now, he was doing the latter.

Ayane entered the training area from a side door. Following her conversation with Joe, Ayane cleaned herself up, now dressed in a haltertop with straps and a pair of shorts and without her bandanna. She watched as Ryu tossed several kunai at once into all three targets. He didn't miss.

Then he tossed one kunai behind him. Ayane caught it without missing a beat. "How long did you know I was there?" she asked.

"I'm the superninja, remember?" was Ryu's reply. He walked over to the boards and started to remove the kunai from the boards. "Your breathing gave you away." He then removed the destroyed pictures and replaced them with three fresh copies.

"Oh." Ayane paused for a moment. "Um...Ryu...about what happened..."

Ryu turned around and cut her off. "You don't need to apologize to me, Ayane. You only acted like that because you had a nervous breakdown. If you had attacked and injured Momiji, then I would be pissed." After a moment, Ryu asked, "Where's my father?"

"He left after he finished talking to me. He mentioned something about you needing some help in the shop?"

Ryu nodded. "I think some time away from the Hajinmon village will do you some good." He handed her two more kunai and stepped to the side. Ayane realized what he wanted her to do and took aim.

**THUNK-THUNK-THUNK.**

Three kunai embedded themselves into the foreheads of the drawn pictures, thrown by Ayane. Ryu nodded in approval. "Good to see that you're still on top of your game."

For the first time since Kasumi had left, Ayane smiled.

* * *

For the past couple of weeks, Ayane worked at the curio shop. Whenever she wasn't working with Ryu, she was training with him. At the same time, Ayane had begun to break out of her shell.

Hayate even visited her at the curio shop. Ayane noticed the change in not only his mood, but in his appearance as well. He was wearing black. When Ayane asked why, Hayate simply replied, "I have lost my sister." Like Hayate, Ayane realized that Kasumi's departure had a devastating effect on him. Ayane late found out that Hitomi had found out about Kasumi's death sentence and Hayate's role. Hitomi had not been very happy, and had told Hayate that she never wanted to see him again.

"Why does Hitomi care about what happens to Kasumi?" Ayane had asked one day when she was doing inventory with Ryu inside the curio shop. "Hitomi is not a  
ninja. She is just a halvsie karateka who has a crush on Hayate."

"Hitomi sees Kasumi as a friend," Ryu explained. "Remember that Hitomi's family had taken Hayate in when he lost his memory. Hitomi looked up to him. She sees what he had been doing to Kasumi as a betrayal."

"Do you know what happened to Kasumi?" Ayane asked.

Without missing a beat, Ryu replied, "I've heard rumors. From what I've heard, she's not in Japan. I've even heard that she's hiding out in the Vigoor Empire. Why? You still want to kill her? Even after she forsaken her family and name? You of all people know that if you kill her now, then the other ninja clans will see it as murder."

Earlier that day, Ayane had visited the Hajinmon village to pick up a spare ninja uniform when she came across something she wasn't expceting. Inside a floorboard, were Genra's journals. She had taken it with her and upon returning to the curio shop, had read it.

What she had discovered about Genra had shocked her to the core.

"I know that," Ayane snapped. She sat down in a chair behind the register. "I went back to the village to pick up some stuff when I came across Genra's journals. I wanted to know more about my foster father, so I took them. Now I wish I haven't read them."

Ryu stopped his inventory and turned around. "Why?"

"He despised Shiden," Ayane said. "He wanted to lead the Mugen Tenshin clan and challenged Shiden to combat, with the clan leadership as the prize. Shiden  
defeated him, but Genra held it against him for the rest of his life. Even when he was appointed to lead the Hajinmon sect, he plotted to use his position to overthrow the ruling family...and I was a pawn in his twisted plan."

Ryu frowned, but allowed Ayane to continue.

"He adopted me and raised me as his own daughter, seeing the potential I had," Ayane continued, anger evident in her voice. "When Kasumi ran away to kill Raidou, Genra saw his chance. He ordered me to track down and kill Kasumi. His plan was once Kasumi was dead, seeing as how she was to lead the clan instead of Hayate, he would seize control of the clan. He even bullied the council in supporting Kasumi's death sentence."

"So...in effect," Ryu guessed, "Kasumi's death sentence is pretty much an illegal order."

Ayane nodded. "I looked through the clan doctrines and found the rules regarding those who become runaway shinobi. The rule states if the runaway has just cause in abandoning the clan, such as Kasumi tracking down and killing Raidou, given his past crimes of raping Ayame...I mean Mother, and maiming Hayate, then they will be allowed back into the clan unmolested. But if a ninja betrayed the clan or showed cowardice in battle and abandons the clan, then he is marked for death." Ayane sighed. "Genra almost succeeded in his scheme. But he wasn't expecting DOATEC to kidnap him and change him into a killing machine."

"You seem to be taking this pretty well," Ryu said. "I thought you would be screaming by now, knowing that your mentor used you and abused his authority."

"I did that earlier. Remember the ninpo I used back at the Tritower?"

"Yeah."

"I blew up a chunk out of the Sacred Wilderness Training Grounds earlier," Ayane admitted. "I told Hayate about the error, and that made him even more upset." She sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling another headache coming on. "I should have researched the doctrines. I should not have taken Genra's decree at face value. If I had killed Kasumi before the Temple Incident, then I would have killed an innocent girl and I would be damned."

"So how do you feel about Kasumi now?"

Ayane paused for a moment. "I screwed up. Big time. She offered me her friendship and trust and I threw it back in her face. I don't think she will ever forgive me, considering the past attempts I've made on her life."

"Well," Ryu said. "You admitted that you messed up. That's good. You're starting to recover."

"There's something else," Ayane said. "Remember that conversation you, Hayate, and myself had about me going to college?"

Ryu nodded. It was his suggestion, after all.

"I've decided that I'll give it a shot," Ayane finished.

"That's good to hear. All you got to do is pass the entrance exams and you're in. Or, I can call a guy I know down in Waseda. He owes me a favor and I can get you in."

Ayane shook her head. "No. I need to do this on my own. But I can use your help in turoting me for the exams."

Ryu nodded. "Sure."

Ayane smiled to herself, knowing that she had taken the first step towards not only absolution of her past offenses, but towards her personal redemption.


	8. Side Story: Kasumi

**Kasumi's Restaurant Side Story: Kasumi – Rebirth**

A.N.: The final side story. This time, it's Kasumi's turn. This side story will go into her self-imposed exile from Japan and her fresh start in Hawaii. You have no idea how many drafts I went through when I was writing this piece, which is why it took too damn long to publish, so apologies to the readers. The story is almost finished, so stay tuned for the conclusion. Will Kasumi forgive Hayate, or will Hayate lose his sister forever?

Japan Airlines flight 298 left Narita Airport on schedule, heading south to Okinawa. From there, it would be a non-stop flight from Okinawa to Hawaii. It was a red-eye flight, the plane half-filled with businessmen, tourists...and one woman who had shed her past.

Kasumi was one of few people who were awake for the flight. As she looked out the window, the metropolis of Tokyo was replaced with the suburbs, then the wooded mountains of Honshu.

Kasumi reached underneath her seat, and pulled out her overnight bag. Opening it, she pulled out her laptop, a strawberry red Sony VAIO. The laptop was a gift to her from Ryu. The Mugen Tenshin clan also had a squad of computer hackers, of which several had taught Kasumi how to use a computer. Ryu had been keeping her in check, after all, being a ninja combined the old with the new.

That was before Raidou reappeared.

Kasumi logged on and opened her journal. She began to type in her latest entry.

_**July 13, 8:09 pm**_

_**The clan had given me no choice. My brother had given me no choice.**_

_**I thought that because I have killed Raidou and played a part in the destruction of DOATEC, he would forsake the clan doctrines and allow me back into the clan.**_

_**I was wrong. **_

_**The attacks on my life continued. They ceased when I was staying with Ryu, mostly they didn't know where I was. But I was careless. A Hajinmon scout saw me entering Ryu's curio shop and had quickly notified Hayate and Ayane. I didn't want him involved in my problems, so I left, eventhough I knew that Hayate nor Ayane would not dare to attack Ryu or destroy his shop, otherwise, they would have the Hayabusa clan on their tail.**_

_**I hid in a mountain temple until Ayane finally caught up with me. The ensuing fight was brutal, and she had improved, but being a ninja, one tends to fight dirty in order to survive, which is exactly I did. **_

_**Once that bitch of a half-sister was incapacitated, I summoned Hayate. My original plan was to challenge him to single combat, but that changed. I don't know what came over me, but I was not in the mood to deal with his bullshit. He had clearly chosen the clan over his family, and I made him pay for it. In one fell swoop, I declared myself ronin, severed my ties with my family...make that ex-family...and destroyed both Hayate and Ayane's honor.**_

_**I knew I had to work fast. After leaving the temple, I went back into Tokyo and back to Ryu's shop. We talked about this, Lisa, Ryu and myself, about when I decided to leave Japan, far away from Hayate and those damned ninja. Lisa - bless her heart - had sent me a passport and a fake ID card, while Ryu and I had stashed some money away so I can get the hell out of here.**_

_**At the moment, I am heading south from Tokyo on a three-hour flight to Okinawa. From Okinawa, it's a nine-hour flight to Hawaii. No one knows where I am headed, not even Ryu. I'll send word once I'm safe, probably through Lisa. Once I'm situated in Hawaii, I can finally rebuild my life. Hayate could not defeat me, not with martial arts or with honor...as if he had any to begin with anyway. He had forfeited the last hand he had to play.**_

_**It's finally over. I am truly free.**_

Honolulu, Hawaii – twelve hours later...

Suffering a case of jet lag, Kasumi made it past customs without a hitch. Lisa had done her job well in getting her the fake ID's. However, the ID's were a temporary solution since Kasumi discarded them once she exited the airport.

Kasumi flagged down a taxi and once the car pulled over, Kasumi tossed her overnight bag in the trunk, unslung her backpack and entered the car, closing the door behind her.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

Kasumi handed him a sheet of paper. The driver read it and nodded. "Imperial Gardens Condos. No problem." The driver then sped off.

The Imperial Gardens Condominiums was a five-story building located in a quiet section of Honolulu (think the apartment building in the movie Quarantine, minus the textile rooms). For the moment, Lisa resided there, having known the landlord from her days in college. Each floor had six condos, two on one side, two on the other side and so on.

It was also the last place that the Mugen Tenshin clan would ever look for a former kunoichi. It was nearly 8:20 when the taxi pulled up to the Imperial Gardens. After paying the driver and gathering her belongings, Kasumi took a deep breath and entered through the front doors.

The main hall was spacious. A set of stairs was to Kasumi's right, the elevator was across from it, and straight ahead, was the workout center. Kasumi looked at the scrap sheet of paper which contained Lisa's address. It said that her room number was 406, meaning that she lived on the forth floor.

Taking the elevator to the forth floor, Kasumi followed the path until it led to the door with the number 406 emblazoned on it. Kasumi knocked on the door. No one answered. Kasumi knocked again.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Lisa's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. After unlocking the deadbolt, the door opened and standing in her bathrobe, her hair in a towel, was Lisa. The Lucha Libre wrestler took in the sight of her friend, dressed in traveling clothes, bags in her hands.

"Kasumi?" Lisa blinked. "Is that you?" Before Kasumi could answer, Lisa was pulling her inside. After looking out in the hallway, Lisa closed the door, locking it behind her.

Kasumi looked around the place. Lisa kept it clean, save for her business jacket which was slung over the couch. The condo itself was pretty spacious.

"You had my number," Lisa said. "I would have picked you up from the airport."

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know if you would be here or not. So I took my chances."

"If you're here, then that means..."

Kasumi nodded. "Yup. That damned brother – no, make that _ex_-brother of mine and that bitch of a Hajinmon kunoichi wouldn't leave me in peace."

"Wait a second...what do you mean ex-brother?"

Kasumi dropped her belongings and sat down in a chair. "Got any tea? I'll explain everything."

Over a cup of Chinese Formosa tea, Kasumi explained everything to Lisa, leaving nothing out. Lisa wasn't surprised that Kasumi was here. After all, this was part of the fallback plan that Ryu, herself and Kasumi had devised before the beginning of the last tournament.

What did surprise Lisa, was Kasumi disowning her family and stripping both Hayate and Ayane of their honor.

"Whoa," Lisa said as she took a sip of her tea. "Didn't know you had it in you to pull something like that off, Kasumi."

"Neither did I."

"You weren't followed, were you? I'm not insured against feuding ninjas, you know."

"I'm sure."

"In that case, let me show you your room," Lisa said, standing up. Kasumi followed suit. Lisa led her to the room that was opposite her own.

Kasumi looked around. The room was big, complete with a bed, nightstand and a dresser. There was also a walk-in closet and the window had a nice view of the beach from several yards away.

The runaway ninja nodded in approval. "I like it," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good to hear that," Lisa said. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to get ready for a business meeting with some stockholders."

Kasumi nodded and Lisa walked out of the room. When Lisa returned to check on Kasumi, she found the Japanese woman on her side, fast asleep. The former DOATEC scientist thought that it would be wise enough to just let her sleep and left Kasumi alone.

Over the next couple of days, Kasumi began to become familiar with the area. She had made friends with several of the tenants, under her alias, Reina Kasumi.

Ryu had called Lisa, who verified that Kasumi was safe in Hawaii, staying with her as her roommate.

Kasumi, in the meantime, had came up with a back-story for herself. Her name was Reina Kasumi, eighteen years old. Born and raised around the Kansai region of Japan, until she was orphaned as a teenager while staying in Osaka. After spending time in an orphanage, she left for America shortly after her eighteenth birthday. To back up her claim of growing up in Osaka, Kasumi had been practicing speaking in a mild Kansai accent, until she was able to speak it comfortably. English was not a problem, since she could speak it perfectly, having been taught the language as a child and with Ryu keeping her drilled in lessons.

In her third day in Hawaii, Kasumi managed to get a job working as a waitress and short-term cook at a popular beachside restaurant. Soon, Reina Kasumi became one of the more popular waitresses and cooks at the establishment. No one knew about her dark past. The last thing she wanted to do was freeload off of Lisa, so she helped around the house, paying her share of the rent and the utilities.

A month later, a tropical storm had struck the Hawaiian islands. Kasumi's boss had called, saying that until the storm blows over, the restaurant will remain closed. Kasumi decided to stay at home. Lisa had left earlier for a business meeting.

In the month she had been in Hawaii, Kasumi had changed her appearance. She had cut her hair short, the tresses ending at her neckline (ala Rosemary from MGS4). The ginger color was also gone, since Kasumi had also dyed it dark brown.

As she sipped her tea, the door unlocked and Lisa entered, clad in a trenchcoat that concealed her business suit. In one hand, she was holding a briefcase and in the other, was a closed umbrella. "I got your papers, Kasumi," the stockbroker said after she had gotten herself settled.

"Let's see them," Kasumi said.

Lisa sat down and opened her briefcase. She pulled out a heavy envelope, opened it and upended the contents onto the table.

Kasumi looked at the items. The first, was a birth certificate, in Japanese and English, stating that Reina Kasumi was born in Osaka General Hospital eighteen years ago to Mariko and Takeshi Kasumi. The second item was a high school diploma from Osaka Technical High School, complete with report cards, showing that Kasumi had a A-plus average. Another was her Hawaii driver's license. The last important item was a student visa.

"So what do you think?" Lisa asked, grinning. "My friends are very thorough when it comes to things like these."

"I'm impressed," Kasumi replied. "And they didn't cost you a thing to get these made?"

Lisa shook her head. "Nah. They owed me a couple of favors back when I was working for DOATEC. So it was no problem."

Kasumi nodded. "I'm impressed. And these are genuine?"

"Very. They will check out. I told you before, Kasumi – or should I say, Reina. You are in good hands."

"Thanks. I really appreciate what you have done for me," Kasumi replied.

Lisa waved her off. "Let's just say that my helping you is my personal atonement for the DOATEC fiasco with Alpha-151."

Kasumi nodded. Ever since the destruction of the DOATEC Tritower, the clone known as Alpha-151 has been missing. Until several days after Kasumi had fled Japan, Ryu had e-mailed her, notifying her of the clone's destruction at his hands, allowing the former kunoichi to breathe a sigh of relief.

Ryu had also added in the e-mail that Ayane was combing Japan searching for her and Hayate was in a depression following Kasumi leaving them. Her parents were somewhat relieved to find out that their daughter was safe. Ryu had told her that Shiden had pulled him to the side and told him that he was relieved that Kasumi was safe from the clan's reach. Never in his mind did he realize that the Mugen Tenshin clan would prove to fare so poorly under his son's leadership, and that he should have done more in trying to keep the death sentence off of her head.

Still, it made Kasumi feel good that her father and mother supported her decision in pursuing Raidou, and that they were still supporting her, even as she was now living in exile, far from the clan's reach. Far from her former brother and half-sister.

A month passed, and Kasumi settled into a quiet routine. For the past year, she had been hounded and harassed by her former clan, not to mention being used as a test subject for DOATEC. Now, she truly found a degree of peace.

One day, as she picked up her paycheck from her job, she ran into one of the cooks at the restaurant. Earlier that week, Kasumi had discovered that the older woman was a martial artist, and was capable of defending herself if needs be.

The woman was one of the senior cooks at the restaurant, since the owner was also her husband, not to mention very friendly towards Kasumi. Like Kasumi, she was also Japanese, hailing from Hokkaido before moving to America.

"Excuse me, Miss Saiyuri?" Kasumi asked, tapping the older woman on the shoulder.

The woman, Sayuri Kodo, turned around. "Ah. Kasumi. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well..." Kasumi began. "I saw you the other day on the beach. You never said anything about being a martial artist."

"It's one of my many talents, aside from cooking," Sayuri replied. "My husband is also a martial artist."

"If you're a martial artist, why the restaurant?"

"We used to own a dojo back in Japan," Sayuri explained. "But when our son got married, we turned over ownership of the dojo to him and moved to America. You can say that Ryuji and myself were not ready to retire just yet."

"So what style do you and Ryuji-san use?"

"Kenpo," Saiyuri replied. "I'm a shihan in both Nippon and Shorinji Kenpo. My husband practices Akido. Why you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would take me on as your student," Kasumi said.

Sayuri sized the younger woman up. "Hmm...you got some experience in martial arts. I can tell by the way you move."

"I dabble in it a bit," Kasumi admitted, keeping out that she was a former kunoichi. "But I never took the time to actually learn a style. I also know gymnastics and a bit of tumbling."

Sayuri nodded. "That's a start. But the real question is not whether or not I can teach you. The real question is can you learn?"

Kasumi saw that as a challenge. "Oh, I can learn."

That was how it had started. On the days that Kasumi didn't have to work, Sayuri took Kasumi to a martial arts studio a friend of hers owned and Kasumi's training began.

As Kasumi found out, Sayuri was a very demanding sensei, reminding her of her own father back home. What impressed Sayuri was that Kasumi decided to train in both styles of Kempo.

Kasumi always had a natural talent in learning things rather quickly, and martial arts was one of them. It was because of that talent that she was known amongst her former clan as the 'Destined Kunoichi.'

Six months had passed.

Six months and Kasumi felt more at peace in her new life than she ever had growing up in Japan.

But her past was going to catch up with her...in a most pleasant way.

It was nearly the end of Kasumi's shift when one of the waitresses tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Reina, there's someone asking for you," she said.

Kasumi blinked. "Who is asking for me?"

"Some Japanese guy at a table," the co-worker replied.

Kasumi frowned slightly, thinking that Hayate had found out where she was, until the waitress added, "Real hunky, especially with those green eyes of his."

There was only one person Kasumi knew who had eyes the color of jade. Thanking her friend, she clocked out and stepped out into the main area.

Sure enough, seated at a table, was Ryu Hayabusa.

The superninja was dressed in a simple shirt and slacks, his hair, once long, now cut down to his shoulders, was pulled back into a ponytail.

Ryu saw Kasumi approach him and rose to his feet, grinning broadly. Kasumi rushed over and embraced Ryu, hugging him tightly. Ryu returned the embrace as well.

"How long have you been in Hawaii?" Kasumi asked as she and Ryu walked along the street to Kasumi and Lisa's condo.

"A couple of days," Ryu replied. "I was in Hilo on business. I decided to take a little detour to check up on you. I'm in town for a couple of days before I return to Japan. So how's things here?"

"Good," Kasumi replied. "I actually like it here. It's...peaceful. I don't have to look over my shoulder every five minutes, worrying about the next hit squad trying to kill me. So how are things back home?"

"Oyaji and I are busy rebuilding the clan," Ryu said. "We took over Murai's old fortress and made it into a training ground. He knows that I have something to do with your relocation. He sends you his best wishes and regards."

Kasumi bit her lips. The next question was somewhat hard to ask.

Ryu saw the expression on her face and guessed as to what her next question is going to be. "You left Hayate and Ayane a real mess with your declaration," the superninja said. "Ayane searched all over Japan for you, until she showed up at the curio shop in the middle of a storm. While recovering, she had a nervous breakdown. She took what you have done pretty hard.

"Hayate was the worst," Ryu continued. "He locked himself in his room for several days. I didn't find out about what had happened until I returned from a training trip with the old man. So I paid the Mugen Tenshin clan a visit. Hayate was a wreck. He was whining about how you stripped him of his honor. I tried to tell him that eventhough his honor was gone, you were still alive, but he still didn't get the big picture. So drastic steps were taken."

"What did you do?"

"I dragged him out of his room and tossed him into the lake," Ryu replied. "He showed up at the fortress days later. He admitted that he messed up big time. Kasumi, there's something you should know." He stopped and looked at her. "Genra's death sentence was an illegal order. He had absolutely no right in ordering your assassination."

"Nani?" Kasumi blinked.

Ryu reached into his back pocket and pulled out a worn notebook. "This is Genra's journal. Ayane gave it to me for safekeeping. Turns out that he wanted to lead the clan and challenged Shiden to combat, shortly before you were born. Genra lost the match and held a grudge against your father." He handed it to Kasumi. "Ayane was nothing more than a pawn in his bid to take over the clan. When you ran away to avenge what Raidou did to Hayate, he manipulated the council in supporting his decision to kill you."

While Ryu was talking to her, Kasumi was leafing through the notebook. What Ryu had said was indeed true.

"I got a copy of the clan doctrine of the Mugen Tenshin at the shop," Ryu said. "If a nukenin showed just cause in abandoning the clan, then the nukenin will be allowed back into the clan, honor restored. But if the nukenin showed cowardice or blatantly deserted the clan, then they are to be killed."

Kasumi slowly closed the book. "So...we were all pawns in Genra's sadistic game. He didn't care who had gotten hurt. He only cared for taking over the clan."

Ryu nodded. "That's the gist of it."

Kasumi sighed. "It still doesn't change anything Ryu. Hayate sent the clan to kill me. Ayane almost did me in on several occasions, as well as Hayate. Is this an attempt to get me to come back home?"

Ryu shook his head. "No. I promised your brother that I would protect you. I would not force you to return home unless you wanted to."

"He is no brother of mine," Kasumi replied forcefully. She then calmed down. "Sorry. He tried to kill me and I find it hard to forgive him. The wounds left on my soul are too great."

Ryu nodded in understanding. He knew what Kasumi was going through, the pangs of betrayal. Only his were more severe, and it nearly ended with the total eradication of his clan, thanks to Murai's desires to wield the Dark Dragon Blade.

"I don't blame you for being upset," Ryu said. "You have every right to be." He then changed the subject. "So how's Lisa?"

Upon arriving at her home, Lisa was not surprised to see Ryu Hayabusa seated at the table with Kasumi having tea.

"Ah, Dr. Hayabusa," Lisa greeted. "You honor my home with your presence."

Kasumi looked at Ryu. "Wait a second...Doctor Hayabusa?"

Ryu sipped his tea. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. I received my doctorate in archeology while you were away. Graduated with honors from Tokyo University." He jerked his thumb to Lisa. "Turns out that Lisa has friends at Toudai who notified her about me graduating."

Kasumi knew that aside from being a top-notch ninja and heir to the Hayabusa clan leadership, Ryu was an avid lover of archeology, something he had picked up from his father, who was also a skilled archaeologist in his own right.

"I didn't know that," Kasumi replied. "Well, congratulations, Ryu." She paused for a moment. "Since you're both here, I want to talk with the both of you about something."

Lisa took a seat. "What is it?" she asked.

"You know that I've been training in Kempo, right?"

Lisa nodded. "Yeah. Your boss is teaching you, right?"

"Yes. As you know, I got promoted at work, so now I'm a short-term cook. And Miss Sayuri suggested that I take some culinary courses at the local college here."

"You're planning on going to college?" Ryu asked.

The former kunoichi nodded. "I guess I am. I really enjoy cooking. More than enough to make it a career. But that means if I take up culinary arts, then I'm also going to have to pursue a business degree as well."

"A dual major," Lisa said. "You think you can handle it, Kasumi?"

"I hope so. I think I can handle college," Kasumi replied. "I've been through worse. And you told me that you've been handling several investments that I've made over the months, so I should have more than enough money for four years of college."

"You got more than enough," Lisa said. "I've made sure of that. You got money in both American dollar and Japanese yen. You're financially set for the time being. But I'm proud of you, Kasumi. You've decided to better yourself."

"As am I," Ryu replied. "You have my full support in your decision, Kasumi."

"Thank you," Kasumi replied.

As the trio shared small talk and stories over tea, Kasumi smiled. For the first time since arriving in Hawaii six months earlier, Kasumi smiled a genuine smile. It felt good to have friends and allies that she can count on. Lisa didn't have to take her in, but she did, showing that there were indeed kindness in the world.


	9. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Full Circle**_

(co-written with Ted Hsu. Thanks, Ted)

A.N: The final chapter of Kasumi's Restaurant. Can Kasumi learn to forgive Hayate for what he has done?

"Still it's strange, don't you think?" Lisa asked as she and Kasumi were inside the office. Kasumi was seated behind her desk while Lisa sat in another chair, going over the books. As always, since its grand opening several weeks ago, business was incredibly good, and with the delivery system added in, Kasumi stood to make plenty of money.

Kasumi looked up. "You mean me making up with Ayane?" she asked. She had told Lisa what had happened at Ayane's high school weeks earlier. Lisa was pretty much surprised to find out that Kasumi had buried the hatchet with her half-sister.

Lisa nodded.

"I know," Kasumi replied. "It's a bit weird for me as well."

Over the past couple of weeks, Ayane had been coming by the restaurant. For several hours, Kasumi and Ayane were talking over tea and food, trying to mend the bridges between them. So far, it has been working. Of course, Kasumi remained on her guard. Even though she forgave Ayane in her attempts to kill her, Kasumi wasn't going to let her guard down completely around her, which was one of the reasons why Kasumi only met Ayane at the restaurant.

Ayane had understood completely why Kasumi felt slightly uncomfortable around her. If the roles were reversed, Ayane admitted, she would have done the same thing.

"You think the restaurant is insured against ninjas?" Lisa joked.

Kasumi chuckled. "I don't think so," she replied. "I didn't get the extra coverage for that."

Lisa laughed a little at that remark. "I could check, if possible. So when is your flight to Vancouver?"

"In three hours," Kasumi replied as she picked up the invitation to a martial arts tournament. "The restaurant needs me right now. I'm seriously thinking about not going to this tournament."

"But think of how good things are right now," Lisa said. "The Red Geisha is doing well, and you've gotten a capable staff who know how you want this place to run. I've seen your balance sheets, so I know you're not hurting for cash from this place." She smiled at her friend and client. "I also can say you can take the fighter out of the ring, but you can't take the ring out of the fighter. Sooner or later it calls everyone to compete. If not for the rush of the combat then the prize purses. Besides, when you win, you'll make great publicity for the Red Geisha."

"You're probably right on that, Lisa," Kasumi smiled. Everyone wanted to have a piece of the Japanese Amazon. To know where she lived, where and what she ate, what places she frequented--and what places she owned.

It had been on her in-ring popularity that Kasumi had gotten the initial curious folks to enter her establishment.

It had been the food and service that had gotten them to want more.

The tournaments were good for the travel, the prize money (Reina Kasumi doesn't lose easily, it was known, so often she'd get the grand prize), and put out publicity for the Red Geisha. And Lisa was right, Kasumi did enjoy the thrill of battle, and the rush of going all-out without holding back.

But to go into a tournament, you had to make sure were focused. Any slip of the mind, Kasumi knew, and she would lose. Which was why she wasn't sure about going.

Still, it was three hours before her flight left, so perhaps she just needed to get her bags and get to the airport.

"How much longer do you think this will take, Lisa?" Kasumi asked her friend.

"Only about another ten minutes," Lisa said. "Then I'll get you a ride to the airport."  


* * *

  
Makie was a little irritated. Sure, she was pregnant, about to deliver anytime now. But with Hayate hovering over her, it was frustrating. She didn't need to be babied even when she had his baby within her. He'd been the overly-worried first-time father, having gotten her bags to a car with a younger ninja to drive it.

But it was this moment that she felt a pause...and a pain. And a leaking...

"Makie?" Hayate went as his wife looked in shock. "What's wrong?"

His Okinawan wife turned to him, the color on her face all but gone. "I think...my water broke..."

Hayate got his man on speed dial. "It's time."  


* * *

  
"Tokyo General Hospital," Hayate had told the younger ninja when asked where to take them. "My wife might soon be having our child."

That was enough to make the usually relaxed ninja straighten up. If the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan was this concerned about his family, no way could this be taken as lightly as he'd liked to have taken it.

So he got there quickly but carefully--there was a lot that could happen and no room for error.

Punching in a number on his cell phone, Hayate hoped the party was there to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi?" Shiden's voice was a little puzzled. Who was calling now?

"Otousan? Is Okasan there? It's time..."  


* * *

Vancouver, British Columbia.

Ring...ring...ring...

Kasumi groaned as she rolled over in her bed. The Pan-Pacific tournament was indeed taxing on her, but she managed to achieve a victory, having defeated the tournament's champion. The tournament also helped in boosting the Red Geisha's popularity up several notches.

As the new Pan-Pacific Champion, she knew the Japanese Amazon would be in more demand now. But she needed her rest...and to see who wasn't going to let her rest right now.

"This had better be good," she said sleepily.

"Kasumi! Thank goodness I got to you!" It was Ayane, excited.

"What's going on?" Kasumi's alert meter went up a notch now.

"It's Makie, she's gone into labor!"

This brought Kasumi to full alert now, as she sat upright in her bed. "How long ago?"

"Maybe about thirty minutes ago," Ayane said. "Ryu is with us all now at Tokyo General."

"Us?"

"Shiden and Ka-san are here. They wanted to see their grandchildren, so they didn't want to miss out."

"I'll get the first flight out to Tokyo," Kasumi said. "So it might be at least twelve hours. As soon as I can, though, I'm coming over there."

With that she quickly got all her things together. It was going to be another thrilling experience now, one more meaningful.

'Grandchildren?' Kasumi thought as she packed some more, feeling a pang. 'Wouldn't it be nice if one day I could meet mine?'  


* * *

It had taken longer than she thought with a lay-over in Los Angeles becoming a delay thanks to some technical difficulties.

But she had arrived here, and that's what was important now.

After having gotten Ryu to meet her at the airport, they'd taken the first ride they could to his place. Putting her stuff with him, Kasumi had freshened up a little before they both came to Tokyo General.  


* * *

Tokyo General Hospital.

Kasumi stepped out of the elevator followed by Ryu. "Room 214," the superninja said.

Kasumi nodded and her pace increased. As she rounded the corner, she came to a halt.

Her parents were outside of Makie's room. Shiden was dressed in casual attire, since his ninja uniform would set off red flags, while her mother looked regal as always in her kimono. The new grandparents saw Kasumi approach them slowly.

Ayame broke into a warm smile as she embraced her daughter for the first time since she had left the clan. Kasumi returned the hug, kissing her mother on the cheek "Mother," she greeted.

"My dear daughter," Ayame replied before releasing the hug.

Shiden didn't say anything to Kasumi. Instead, he gave her a small smile and a reassuring pat on her shoulder. With a flick of his head, he motioned to the slightly open door.

Kasumi nodded and walked towards the door. The door was open enough for her to look inside.

It had been hell on Makie, but when it was over, she and Hayate were the parents of fraternal twins--a boy and a girl.

Kasumi watched as Hayate held his son in his arms, while Makie tended to her daughter. The father had a look of relief on his face, while the mother, although a little pale, was happy that the ordeal was finally over. Nineteen hours of labor was hell for Hayate's wife, but she pulled through, despite losing a lot of blood.

Kasumi watched from the door, not wanting to ruin the moment with her appearance. Her decision made, she turned and walked away, excusing herself from Ryu, her parents and Ayane. Hayate looked up and saw Kasumi depart, with Ayane rushing after her. Wondering why Reina Kasumi was at the hospital, Hayate quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as he tended to his son.

"Kasumi, wait!" Ayane called out as she caught up with her half-sister at the elevators.

Kasumi had already pressed the call button. "What now?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?" Ayane asked. "I thought you forgave him."

"His wife has given birth to his children," Kasumi replied. The doors opened and Kasumi stepped through. "The moment is his alone. If he wants to talk, then he knows where to find me," she added as the doors closed.

Ayane sighed. Kasumi was ready to forgive, but she wanted Hayate to come to her on her own terms. Looking back in the general direction of her half-brother and sister-in-law, Ayane prepared the walk back to the room.

"Was that Reina Kasumi?" Makie asked as Ayane stepped into the room.

"It was," the Hajinmon kunoichi replied as she sat down in another chair. Looking at her niece and nephew, she asked, "Have you decided on a name for them?"

Makie nodded. "We decided to name them Kei and Shin," she replied softly. "Why didn't Reina come in?"

"It's...complicated," Ayane replied.

Hayate looked up. "Complicated how?"

"Reina came to see you, brother," Ayane explained, "but decided to leave you and your family in peace."

"What does she want with me?"

Ayane took a breath as she contemplated as to how Hayate would take the news. Not losing eye contact with the clan leader, Ayane started to tell him, but Ryu, who had just entered the room, beaten her to it.

"Reina Kasumi is really your sister, Hayate," the superninja deadpanned. "Kasumi has returned home. I didn't tell you because I would have broken the promise I made to you regarding Kasumi," he continued, reminding Hayate of his promise to protect Kasumi. He then confessed to Hayate in his role in Kasumi's exile from Japan. "I stashed some money away for Kasumi should she need to leave Japan if the attacks on her intensified, but I didn't expect her to react the way she did."

"So where was she?" Hayate asked, remembering the incident at the temple.

"The last place we would look – America," Ayane replied. "Lisa was in on it too. Both her and Ryu came up with the plan to relocate and hide Kasumi. I would have expected it from Ryu, but to have Lisa involved, that was something we both didn't see coming. I found out when I snuck into her apartment one night and found several pictures of us. I managed to make my peace with her, but it wasn't easy."

Hayate slumped in his chair, not losing his grip on his son. "Who else knew about Reina Kasumi being Kasumi?"

"Almost everyone," Ayane replied. "Hitomi, Kokoro, and her half-sister, the China gang...even Tina, Christie and Leon knew, but kept silent."

Hayate slowly digested this information. Ryu knew where Kasumi was hiding all this time, and Lisa was in on it. On top of that, all of Kasumi's friends and even rivals were in on this, but kept it as a secret, to insure her safety. It showed how much they had all cared for her, enough to cross over and aid her.

Hayate sighed. First he became a father, then Ryu and Ayane dropped the mother of all bombs onto his lap. Kasumi has returned home. If he came to her, she would be on her guard, as she had been with Ayane. Feeling the mother of all headaches forming in his head, he placed his son in the bassinet and exited the room.  


* * *

Several days later...

Inside a Mugen Tenshin safehouse, Hayate watched as his children slept in their bassinets. Makie was released from the hospital, but instead of returning to the village, Hayate had taken her to one of the several safehouses in Tokyo. With his mother caring for his wife - not to mention doting over her grandchildren - Hayate had some serious time to think.

Five years ago, Kasumi had thrown away her family and her clan, all to avenge him. Hayate made the near-fatal mistake of honoring the clan over his family, and instead of allowing Kasumi to return home and reversing the death sentence then, sent ninja after ninja after her. Then came the Temple Incident, in which Kasumi called Hayate out and washed her hands of her family, her clan and her name.

_'I hearby renounce my name, my family and my clan. I disavow any and all relations I have to you, or to Ayane. I am no longer your sister, but a ronin. You and Ayane have lost the right to call me your sister. No brother or half-sister of mine would try and kill me. You have no honor and your presence is beneath me. I have no brother, or a half-sister. The woman you know as Kasumi is no more. You...and her...are nothing more than girisezu.'_

Those words have haunted him for the past five years. It had nearly drove him to suicide, but he continued living, hoping that through penance, his honor would be restored. But in the past five years, as clan leader, Hayate came to a realization. Honor was something that weaker people used to keep the strong in line. Honor was what nearly destroyed his family. He had reversed Kasumi's death sentence (upon finding out that a majority of the clan members were disgusted with Genra's decree, since it was an illegal order to begin with) and given her a full pardon.

Once the clan doctrines were revised and modified, Hayate then made amends with Ryu and Hitomi. He found love and was now a father. But he wasn't looking for his personal honor to be restored. The only thing that mattered was Kasumi's forgiveness. There was too much bad blood between them and going to her was not only the right thing to do, but it gave him the moral high ground.

After a showed and getting dressed - this time, in a simple white dress shirt, the top button undone, his denim jeans and boots - Hayate looked at his sleeping wife and silently exited the room.

"Where are you going?"

Hayate stopped at the front door as he turned around and faced his mother. "I'm going out for a moment," he replied.

Ayame was no fool. "You're going to see Kasumi, aren't you?" she asked. Taking her son's silence for a yes, Ayame added, "Please don't do anything rash."

"I won't, Mother," Hayate replied simply. "I need to know if she has forgiven me."

With that said, Hayate exited the house.  


* * *

Hayate walked from the safehouse to the Red Geisha Restaurant. Normally, he would have either hopped from roof to roof, but instead he decided to walk the streets of Tokyo. After forty minutes, he found himself standing at the front doors of Kasumi's restaurant. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.

The place was half-packed, given that the lunch rush was at an end, but was still doing serious business. A waitress saw him enter the restaurant and walked over to him. "Welcome to the Red Geisha," she said, bowing. "What would you like to have for lunch? We got several specials today."

"Actually," Hayate replied, looking behind her, "there's someone I want to see."

The waitress turned around. Kasumi was standing there. Dressed in a blue chef's shirt and denim pants, short hair pulled back into a ponytail, Kasumi decided to take a break from the lunch rush and entered into the main dining area when she saw Hayate.

For a long moment, the two estranged siblings looked at each other. Hayate was studying Kasumi even more closely. People tend to change when you don't see them in five years, and now that he foud out that Kasumi was his sister, he made several more mental connections. Kasumi had gotten taller, cut her hair short, adopted a Kansai accent and trained in several different types of martial arts.

Kasumi nudged her head towards a table. Hayate sat down, as did Kasumi. "Bring out some tea, please," Kasumi ordered the waitress, who bowed and ran off to do her mistress' bidding.

As with Ayane, neither sibling spoke for a while, until Hayate spoke first. "Ryu and Ayane told me who you are."

Kasumi remained silent, only saying 'thank you,' to the waitress when she returned with a pot of tea and two cups. The waitress poured each a cup and left.

"I should have realized it sooner," Hayate continued. "But you had me fooled. Why didn't you say anything back at the hospital?"

"I didn't want to ruin the moment," Kasumi replied. Hayate noticed that she had dropped the Kansai accent. Even as she did, Hayate noticed the gentle strength in her voice...as well as the underlying icy tone. "I decided to let you have the moment to your family."

Hayate swallowed the lump in his throat. 'She's still upset at me.' Clearing his throat, he continued. "Do you hate me, Kasumi?"

"For choosing the clan over your flesh and blood," Kasumi replied, her eyes cold, but her voice colder, "For blindly following Genra without thinking things through, I despise you for that. You hurt me too much, Hayate. I don't trust you."

Hayate slowly nodded. The Kasumi he once knew would hold back. Now, after five years, this new Kasumi wasn't pulling her punches. Kasumi was forced to grow up quick and fast, given the incident with Raidou and being chased by himself, Ayane and the assassination squads. "I know. I deserve your contempt. But above anything else, I want to be redeemed. I want my little sister back."

He sighed as his face showed how hard it was to say the next sentences. "I should have allowed you to return to the clan when you left. You were right. I was allowed to return unmolested while you were marked for death. There's too much bad blood between us, and I am partially to blame for that, given my role as a clan leader who should have had more knowledge and backbone."

"..." Kasumi sipped at her tea.

"I know it's a bit late, but I reversed Genra's death sentence, since it was an illegal order to begin with," Hayate continued. "I also went as far as to give you a complete pardon for your actions, and should you wish, allow you back into the clan. Then again, no one knew where you were. Ryu was honoring his promise to me, and wouldn't break it even if I asked him to."

Pausing again, Hayate tried to muster enough humility and sincerity to say what came next.

"Kasumi...I am sorry for what I have put you through. It took me five years to realize it now. I don't care about my personal honor anymore...I just want to know if you can forgive me. I'll do whatever it takes it prove myself to you. No matter how long it takes."

Kasumi remained silent. Ayane was easy to forgive, whereas Hayate was a bit harder. After all, he was the one who sent ninja after ninja to kill her, blindly following Genra's orders. As with her half-sister, Kasumi was fighting an internal battle within herself. Part of her wanted to grab something big and heavy and bash Hayate over the head with repeatedly, cursing his name, while the other half wanted to hug her brother and tell him that he was forgiven.

It was a draw with those parts right now.

Hayate sighed. Kasumi hadn't said anything. Finishing his tea, he flipped the cup over and placed it on the table. "Thanks for the tea. I won't bother you anymore," he said before standing up and leaving the restaurant.  


* * *

Later on that day, in Ryu's flat above the curio shop, Kasumi was going over the meeting with her one-time brother with her boyfriend. She'd taken the rest of the day off, and told the others she might not be in tomorrow either.

"When he set the Hajinmon after me, that felt like a betrayal," she admitted as she sat on his couch, hugging her knees. "All I wanted to do was make things right, and all I felt happened to me was the worst that a sibling could have done to her."

"It's now Hayate's turn to try to make things right, you know," her boyfriend said. "It wasn't easy for him to do what he did. He was shaken for a while, since he had to find the courage to be a man at last who could think on his own and lead. He knows what he should have done, and while he can't turn back the clock, he wants to do what he can now to heal the hurts for both of you."

"It's not just that, Ryu," Kasumi went. "Part of me wanted to love him again for doing so, part of me wanted to say 'it is not enough' and the part that won said 'wait and see and think.'"

"Maybe you need more time to do just that, 'Sumi-chan," he said as he hugged her. "You might need to look into your heart a little, but you will find what you need to do soon, I hope, for everyone."  


* * *

  
Inside the flat, Ayame found her son seated on the living room sofa, the depressed look on his face evident as to how the meeting with Kasumi had gone.

"She hates me, Ka-san," Hayate said when Ayame sat down beside her son. "Kami-sama above, she hates me."

"It's not that," Ayame said, pulling her son to a warm embrace. "For a long time she felt she had done the right thing, and had gotten nothing but grief for it. She may feel she's gotten over you. But she might be her own worst enemy right now. You want her to forgive you, and she's torn about it."

Ayame sighed a little. "Part of her moved on as she went from the little sister you once had to a woman who was much respected and loved. Nobody would do what they'd all done for her if that wasn't the case. Part of her wants to bury the hatchet, but she wasn't sure if she'd rather bury it in you rather than in wood."

"Part of me think she'd be entitled to," Hayate said, eyes down. "I was too green back then to challenge Genra when I should have, and I almost let it destroy my family. I want to make things right even if I was slow in doing it, Ka-san. But I don't know if they can be made right. Not without her letting me."

Ayame sighed. Hayate was right. It was now up to Kasumi.  


* * *

  
Two days had passed since Hayate's visit to the restaurant.

As the Red Geisha went along with its usual business, Kasumi sat in her office, brooding over her boyfriend's words. Ayane was teaching her classes and Ryu was at the Hayabusa village visiting his father, while Momiji minded his curio shop.

"Ryu told me about Hayate coming by," Lisa said as she entered the office.

Kasumi nodded. "He came to apologize."

"And...?"

Kasumi slumped backwards in her chair. "I said nothing, Lisa. I said nothing and he walked out." She rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming. "I've spent the last five years trying to get over all of this, Lisa. Do I let forgive Hayate or do I keep my pride and hate him for not doing enough for his sister when he had to earlier? I've had to do without him and Ayane for the last five years, so if I had to I'd do what I must."

Lisa took a seat. "Kasumi...you may not know this, but I've been where you are now. I know what it feels like to feel betrayed and having the chance to make things right. Only my story doesn't end with a happy ending. When I was in high school, Nina Langley was my best friend. Before I'd met Tina, Nina and I did a lot of things together. We could almost have been like sisters." Lisa swallowed hard. "Then...when we were in college, a rich guy came between us. Jake Tyler. Football star, big man on campus with the bucks to make whoever he wanted to his lady. And we both vied for him. Things got ugly very quickly, and soon, we went from best friends to worst enemies. She became Jake's woman. I transferred to another college and never spoke to Nina again."

Lisa looked sad. "It wasn't until after I started wrestling, I met Tina, and we both talked about it. She suggested that enough time had passed, so while I had the chance, to make things right with Nina. I looked for Nina's parents to try to find her." She exhaled sharply. "But when I got to where they were, they'd told me that I was three months too late. Jake had married Nina. Turned out she saw he wasn't the golden boy we fought over. One night, they had a huge fight. Each had pulled a gun and...you can guess what happened next."

Kasumi blanched. "They killed each other."

Lisa nodded sardonically. "It was a mutual murder, they'd said." Lisa wiped her eyes with a tissue. "I'd gotten to Nina's grave, and just poured out a lot of what I felt, hoping I could ask her spirit to forgive me for being a bitch while she was around." Lisa then looked at Kasumi. "Honey, that's what hate can do if you let it get you long enough. It robs you of those you once cared about, and can keep you from doing what you need to. I should have taken the high road sooner and just asked for forgiveness, we might have saved each other grief and regrets. I know I could have."

Lisa exhaled sharply. "Hayate's trying, it seems, to make up for lost time. Don't let what happened to me and Nina happen to you and Hayate. You have the chance to forgive. Take it before you lose it forever. He screwed up big time, but he is trying to mend those bridges with you. I'm not telling you how to run your life, Kasumi...but you should go to Hayate."  


* * *

  
After Lisa had left to manage the restaurant, Kasumi was left alone with her thoughts. Lisa's tale had knocked hard on her tough skull.

Lisa lost the chance to make up to her friend because her pride didn't soften before the friend died. She'd warned Kasumi her high horse kept Kasumi from reaching back to Hayate.

And given how life almost killed both of them with the hard knocks, would he die first or she? Either way, things would be unresolved and either in this life or the afterlife she'd regret not being willing to end this.

Five years "and change" was too long to let this go on as it was.

Kasumi swallowed hard and picked up her cellphone. After a minute, she dialed Ayane's number. Several minutes later, Ayane was on the other line. "Kasumi? What is it?"

"Is Hayate still in the city?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. He and his family are staying at one of the flats owned by the clan. Ka-san is with them. Why?"

"Give me the address," Kasumi said simply. "It's time I came to terms with Hayate."  


* * *

  
In the safehouse, Ayame was tidying up. Hayate was concerned, Ayame knew. Her son had just become a father, and he wanted his twins to have two aunts, not just one. Hayate had done all he could to try to make things up with Kasumi, but he'd put the ball in her court now.

The only thing was, would her long-lost daughter put the ball back to Hayate's court, whole, or popped? From what Hayate had said, Kasumi was mad, and this wasn't something to do lightly. But it was now on Kasumi to do what she had to do before it was too late.

She'd lost her older daughter when she went after Raidou, then for 5 years when Kasumi stripped Ayane and Hayate of their honor and vanished off the face of the Earth, only to be reborn as Reina Kasumi.

She'd nearly lost her younger one when Ayane had gone off the deep end before Hayabusa had given her what she needed to get a hold of herself.

She'd nearly lost her son when the loss of honor had driven him to depths of depression, not wanting to live anymore.

'What can be done to save them?' Ayame wondered. 'Can I have my family back?'

The knock on her door interrupted her reverie. Curious as to who it could be, Ayame walked over to the door and opened it, gasping as to who was on the other end.

Clad in biker leather, was Kasumi. She bowed slightly. "Ka-san. May I come in?" she asked.

Ayame nodded and Kasumi stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Hayate," his mother called out. "There's someone to see you."

Seconds later, Hayate stepped out of the master bedroom and stopped in his tracks. Reina Kasumi was there, her face neutral as Ayame stood to the side, watching this exchange.

Silence reigned for a moment. Then Kasumi slowly raised her arms. Hayate knew what unspoken message that was. He rushed her, hugging her tightly.

"Kasumi...I'm so sorry...about everything...please forgive me..." he said as the words began spilling out, tears falling from his eyes.

Kasumi slowly returned the embrace. "I know. I'm sorry too. We have much to discuss...onii-chan."

Hayate froze slightly at Kasumi calling him by that title. There was hope for them to repair their damaged relationship if Kasumi called him that. "I know, imoutou-chan. And I'm more than willing to listen," he said as they walked over to the couch.

Ayame watched this scene with a smile on her face. She finally had her family back.  


* * *

  
A year had passed.

A year had passed and things were looking up for Kasumi and her family. Kasumi had gotten to know her parents again, she was mending fences with Ayane, and liked Makie a lot, showing she could be good with children as she played the loving aunt to the twins.

One day, as Hayate was visiting Kasumi at her restaurant, he asked her a question. A question that would change her life.

"These events that have taken place these past few years have really opened my eyes," Hayate explained as he and Kasumi were inside her office. "I don't feel worthy enough to lead the clan, given all that has happened. The clan need a fresh start, a new direction needs to be taken. I am stepping down as leader of the clan...and I am offering you the chance to rejoin the clan and take my place as the true clan head. I will be your second-in-command and will reside at the village. You can stay here in the city, but come to the village should the need arise."

During the year, Kasumi had been briefed by her family about how the reformed Mugen Tenshin Clan worked, and Hayate assured her this time there would be nobody like Genra to ruin things. The clan still held to their ancient ways, but was more modernized, as Kasumi witnessed.

Deep down, she missed the village. Before Raidou's attack, she was groomed to be the 18th head of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Now, she was given that chance once again. Her family had ran the clan since its founding. And knowing her father, Shiden would never let up if that tradition ended on her watch.

Kasumi nodded. "I accept your offer."  


* * *

  
Mugen Tenshin Village - one week later...

The ninja village was abuzz with the news. Princess Kasumi was coming back to take her rightful place as the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan, with Hayate as her second-in-command and Ayane still running the Hajinmon sect.

Inside the main house, in Kasumi's old room, Kasumi looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black version of her kunoichi uniform, with golden trim and a dragon pattern on the 'skirt.' Her hair was once again long, and Kasumi no longer dyed it, returning to its natural ginger color.

Today was the ceremony which Kasumi would officially return to the clan and assume leadership. The sliding door opened and Ryu stepped in, dressed in his black ninja uniform, complete with cowl and mask. In the past year, Joe had retired from running the clan, and passed on the leadership of the Hayabusa clan to his son. As with Kasumi, Ryu opted to spend half his time in town, while the other half was at the village.

"Beautiful," the superninja said. "Absolutely beautiful."

Kasumi smiled as she turned to face her boyfriend. "Thanks. I'm really nervous."

"Don't be. You're simply returning home to take your rightful place as clan head." He looked at her in her uniform. "I gotta admit, you look very sexy in that uniform."

Kasumi stuck out her tongue at her longtime boyfriend. "Hentai."

"Since we're all alone," Ryu said as he pulled something from a hidden pocket, "there's something I want to ask you." Fishing out a small box, he got on one knee, and he opened it. Kasumi's eyes went wide.

There was a sapphire-and-diamond ring inside.

An engagement ring.

"For a long time, Kasumi, you have been near and dear to my heart, even when you were on the run. We've had the last five years to bond, and now I'd like to make it a lifetime. Reina Kasumi, will you marry me?"

Kasumi felt the tears of joy come to her eyes as she hugged Ryu tightly. "YES! Yes, Ryu, I will marry you." She felt Hayabusa slip the ring onto her finger.

In that moment, Kasumi felt her family was totally complete.  


* * *

  
The ceremony was a simple one. Two rows of ninja - both Tenshinmon and Hajinmon stood in a line, creating a pathway that led to the small raised platform, where Hayate stood. Kasumi strode down the line, followed by her now-fiance, and stepped onto the platform.

Hayate turned to Ayane, who presented Kasumi with something that Kasumi had not seen in a matter of years.

The tanto. The same one that she had left at the temple years earlier.

Kasumi accepted it and placed it in her customary position - behind her back.

"We welcome back to the clan, the destined one, Princess Reina Kasumi," Hayate decreed. "Let it be known that now and forever that she is pardoned for her past actions, as they showed honor, courage, and dignity. We welcome the eighteenth head of the Mugen Tenshin Clan!"

In unison, several hundred swords were unsheathed and the place erupted into cheers.  


* * *

  
Ryu Hayabusa and Reina Kasumi were married a month later, Kasumi taking on Ryu's surname. Within the clans, she was known as Kasumi Hayabusa, while outside the clans, she was known as Reina Hayabusa. The pair had two weddings - the first was a Western ceremony inside the Red Geisha. The following day, they were married in a Shinto ceremony at the Hayabusa village as per to their parents' request.

The Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa clans were now united in a close alliance.

Four years later, Kasumi had decided to stay in the city, since the Red Geisha required the boss to be present often. Fortunately, Hayabusa's antique shop was right in easy travel distance, so the living quarters were greatly revamped.

Likewise, Hayate had brought his family to the village so Makie and the twins could spend time with Shiden and Ayame. Of course, Hayate made sure Makie could travel to Hitomi's dojo as often as she needed to teach classes. Not to mention allow for Makie's parents to see the twins often too.

Then again, two sets of grandparents spoiling twins might be double trouble indeed.

Kasumi thought, however, as long as her parents were spoiling the twins, they couldn't spoil her little boy.

Joe Shiden Hayabusa (who got called "Joey," and sometimes by those who could speak Japanese, "Ryunosuke," or "son of the dragon") was playing with his grandfather and namesake while she and Ryu visited for the weekend. Although a bouncy little child, Kasumi knew there would be great hopes on him.

Not just as future Hayabusa clan leader, but to take up his father's swords in case the Ninja Gaiden was needed once again.

But for now, little Joey was enjoying time with his paternal grandfather, who was also happy with him. For a four-year-old, Joe saw a lot of Ryu at his age when he played with Joey. Curious, but also smart enough to be respectful with his many "aunts and uncles" as they sometimes spoiled him.

Ryu and Kasumi looked at each other and smiled. This was one for the scrapbooks. It was a perfect picture of grandfather and grandson bonding.

Kasumi then said to Ryu, "If you asked me ten years ago what I'd be doing now, I wouldn't have thought of what happened to me in those ten years. Being a wife and mother, a restaurant owner, and a reinstated kunoichi. I would have hoped the first two, though."

Ryu then squeezed Kasumi's hand. "But what matters now is that you are doing all of this, anata. You survived ten years that would have normally driven most people crazy."

Ryu then remembered the night Kasumi went into labor with Joey. She was screaming bloody murder in Japanese, vowing to do various acts of a heinous pain base to the man who put her through the pains of childbirth.

Hayate told Ryu, "It was like that when Maki had the twins, do you remember? She swore she'd make sure I couldn't do it to her again."

Ryu replied, "But you and I know Kasumi, Hayate. She's got the power and skill to make her threats stick." A really loud outburst from Kasumi made Ryu cringe.

Hayate said "Remember what you told me? This is the time to suck it up like a man and be by your wife's side. She's hurting too badly to put anything to it."

Ryu humbly went to the doors but a nurse came to him. "Don't worry about your wife, Mr. Hayabusa. She'll be okay, she needs to bring your child into the world." Another outburst came out the door. "Once she's done, she'll forgive you. After all, she wouldn't want her baby to be without it's father. Trust me, I've heard many women scream out a lot of things when they're giving birth, but the nasty ones they don't act on."

Several hours later, Hayabusa was told it was safe to see Kasumi. The baby would be wheeled in later.

Kasumi was beat, sweating a lot and a little pale from the loss of blood But she had her wish, a child with the man she loved.

"Kasumi, my love," he said as he went to her, brushing a little hair to the side. "I heard what you said out there."

"Don't be too worried, husband," she said, with a smile. "That was only when I was in pain. Now, I'm a lot better."

The nurse came in. "Here's your little boy, Mr. and Mrs. Hayabusa." She gave the blue-wrapped bundle to Kasumi, and smiled. "He's a bouncing one, very healthy. You should be proud of him."

"We are," Ryu said as he kissed Kasumi. "And I'm proud of Mother too. I could never do what she did."

"Well, Father," Kasumi said smiling, "you remember what we agreed to call our baby boy?"

"Joe Shiden Hayabusa," Ryu said. "If the baby was a girl, Reina Ayame." He smiled as the baby stirred. "He looks like Shiden and Dad."

"Then it's official," Kasumi said as she looked warmly as her son, "Welcome to the world, Joe Shiden Hayabusa."

That was the day the two Dead or Alive fighters found themselves with the one thing more valuable than a championship or saving the world--a new life that they brought into the world.

And that little boy was showing a lot of playfulness, even with his older cousins. Kei and Shin warmed to Joey, even with his "gaijin" first name. "That was Grandpa's name," he said with pride. "Papa named me for him and other Grandpa."

But Ryu was right. It was ten years since she left a family that wanted her dead.

It was five years since she rejoined the world on her own terms, with a restaurant and a man she loved.

It was four years since the family made things right with her and she forgave them, and gave her husband a family of his own.

And now all was right with the world.

Kasumi finally had everything she ever wanted, and the princess and her superninja felt their world was right again.

"Life is good," she told Ryu, "And I'm glad your part of mine, husband."

"And you part of mine, wife," he said back, squeezing her hand, then kissing her lips.

END

A.N.: FINISHED! FINALLY! Now I can work on other projects!


End file.
